Los oscuros deseos tras la GATE
by neverdie
Summary: Aquí en compañía de kaiserofdarkness les traigo una historia bastante subida de tono de mi anime preferido GATE
1. Por favor amo Itami

**Aquí les traigo una historia bien pervertida, creada con ayuda de mi gran amigo Kaiser overlord of lolis.**

 **Si esta historia es de su agrado por favor las de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Britania, kepchu, kurusaki) o GATE: Asi que las Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas fueron a pelear allí.**

 **espero estas historias de mi amigo Kaiserofdarkness sean de su agrado, ya sin nada que agregar solo puedo desearles una agradable lectura.**

* * *

El mundo había cambiado bastante desde la aparición de la puerta en Japón y la invasión de otro mundo meses atrás, y sobre todo para cierto teniente de las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas que no solo se había vuelto un héroe en este lado, sino una figura importante en el otro mundo del lado de la puerta… aunque para su desgracia no parecía importar que incluso ahora poseyese el título de noble en ese nuevo mundo, ya que los problemas seguían apareciendo en su diario vivir.

-Perdón por las molestias.

Itami suspiraba mientras dejaba la oficina del general al mando, y es que no podía ser de otra forma, Yao lo había vuelto a poner en problemas a dicho teniente y nuevamente su sueldo seria recortado temporalmente para cubrir los gastos de reparaciones, prejuicios y demás.

-Parece que te diviertes-Hablo Yaganami quien había esperado pacientemente en la puerta, a que el general terminase de darse su sermón diario a Itami.

-Deja ya de acosarme-Se quejó Itami apenas lo vio levantarse de su acostumbrado asiento- Que todo este problema de Yao surgió porque tú la manipulaste para que fuese Yo el que resolviera el asunto del dragón. Por tu causa es que la pobre es asediada por personas que quieres usarla para comunicarme peticiones.

Yaganami no supo cómo responder a las acusaciones de Itami y tras una rápida ojeada donde comprobó que no había nadie suspiro aliviado.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-Era obvio ¿no lo crees? –Dijo itami haciéndose el desatendido- Oí que ya habías ordenado los preparativos de antemano para un simulacro con los equipos, además de que me estuviste molestando con lo del dragón también, no hay que tener más de media neurona funcional para ver quien fue el culpable.

Itami sonrió al ver a su compañero acorralado por sus acusaciones, pero lo voz del general gritándole que se largue si no quería otro sermón lo regreso a la realidad.

-La siguiente vez mejor pídeme las cosas a la cara y nos ahorraras a ambos mucho papeleo… -Dijo mientras que se alejaba-Pero quiero que sepas que me debes una.

Y sin más que decir se fue, no quería que Yaganami lo envolviese de nuevo en alguna cosa, este solo le miraba mientras se ajustaba sus gafas, pese a que no quería admitirlo Itami se había vuelto en alguien muy competente al menos en este mundo.

Itami abandono la base de las JSDF y se dirigió al pueblo ubicado a escasos kilómetros de la base, fundado hace algunos meses atrás por las personas que había rescatado de la aldea de Koda durante su primer encuentro con el dragón de fuego, tras todo el problema que había tenido con Tuka, la elfa que habían rescatado del pozo, él se había acostumbrado a dormir en el pueblo en vez de la base, lo cual era en cierta forma más agradable por la comodidad de su cama en dicho sitio.

Pero no tenía ganas de dormir, aún era demasiado temprano para eso, así que decidió ir a ahogar sus problemas alcohol, por lo que decidió ir al bar local.

El pueblo de Albus había crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, en solo unos pocos meses había pasado de ser un campamento de refugiados a una imponente urbe económica, de donde la JSDF sacaba una buena parte de su financiamiento por el intercambio de recursos de su mundo por medio de diversas divisas en este a lo largo de diversos establecimientos.

Itami se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la taberna y pidió una ronda de cerveza fría, luego otra, y otra. Iba a beber tanto, que para mañana la elfa molesta, y los problemas en que le metía constantemente no serían ni siquiera un recuerdo en su mente.

-Ya casi de podía decir que la zona especial es una potencia independiente de Japon ¿no lo cree primer teniente Itami?

Itami hizo un esfuerzo consiente en enfocarse cuando escucho su nombre, estaba claro que la persona a su lado no pertenecía a la zona especial, pero estaba tan tomado a estas alturas que le era imposible reconocer si quien le hablaba era el chico sentado a su lado o la planta más al fondo.

-Sí, eso puede decirse-Respondió pausadamente mientras trataba de identificar donde debía enfocar su atención.

-Supongo que lo único que nos falta son las refinerías y fábricas necesarias para reabastecerse el combustible y las municiones, luego la JSDF podría cerrar la puerta para ya no preocuparse por las presiones de las potencias externas en nuestro mundo, o el temor de que alguna a las criaturas que habitan en esta región escape y haga nido en Japón.

Eso era verdad, desde hace más o menos un mes, Albus había dejado de recibir financiamiento del gobierno Japonés ya que se la consideraba autosustentable. Aunque en algún momento se había dado una queja generalizada por la necesidad de ahora pagar por el combustible y municiones, los ingresos eran suficientes para amortizar los gastos. Sin embargo ¿eso como venía al caso?

-No estaría de más enseñarles el cómo extraer el petróleo y refinarlo, así los trabajadores podrían pensar que están haciendo algo para ayudar a la JSDF y tendremos un problema menos ¿no lo crees?

-¿Esot…quien eres y porque me hablas así?

Itami no quería sonar grosero, pero estaba tan tomado que si alguien le hacía una prueba de alcoholemia, el rompería el sensor sin mucho problema.

-No importa de momento-La figura se levanta, revelando que no era muy alto y su rostro reflejaba que era ridículamente joven -Espero con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro-Y golpeando suavemente la espalda de Itami con gran familiaridad la misteriosa figura se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Itami se quedó viendo un rato a la nada, la figura que le había hablado había desaparecido delante de él, no se había ido por la puerta, el simplemente había dejado de verlo al parpadear.

-Vale, creo que ya eh bebido suficiente por hoy.

Itami saco de su bolsillo varias monedas de cobre, las dejo sobre la mesa esperando fuesen suficientes para pagar la cuenta y se fue.

A medio camino de la taberna a su cuarto se dio cuenta que no había estado tan mal como creía estarlo, el aún era capaz de caminar recto y estaba medianamente lucido, al punto que logro saludar a la mayoría de los que le hablaban.

-Qué raro, ya me siento mucho mejor-Itami se rasco la cabeza-¿Este será otro efecto secundario del pacto que tengo con Rory?

La semidiosa Rory había bebido su sangre y formado un pacto con Itami poco antes de que estos partiesen a cazar al Dragón, a raíz de dicho pacto, él tenía una regeneración mucho más rápida de lo normal, Rory le había dicho que habría otros efectos secundarios, pero él no había querido preguntar nada, sentía su cordura no soportaría descubrir más cosas, cada día el casi podía sentir como se alejaba cada vez más de la humanidad.

Al llegar al departamento lo sentía muy silencioso, lo cual era raro, considerando que aquí dormían; una elfa que lo confundía con su padre fallecido por el dragón, una maga tan expresiva como el hielo, una semidiosa pervertida, y la elfa oscura que se había auto proclamado su esclava.

-Es raro ¿Estarán dormidas ya?-Reviso su reloj y para su sorpresa era más de media noche-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve bebiendo?

Itami se agarró la boca para no gritar de asombro al constatar lo tarde que era. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir un poco, sin embargo después de haberse acomodado y cobijado no podía dormir, no por falta de sueño, sino más bien, le era imposible conciliar el sueño debido a la inmensa erección que tenía.

Itami maldijo su suerte, antes de dirigirse al baño y lavar su cabeza, con la esperanza que el agua fría le bajase la calentura, lamentablemente eso no paso.

El soldado maldijo mentalmente de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en su cama, ideas poco convencionales de lo que podía hacerles a sus compañeras para ajar esa calentura inundaban su cabeza. Estaba claro que los meses que había pasado en este extraño mundo de magia y elementos similares a sus doujins favoritos, le estaban pasando factura.

Con pocas ganas saco su celular y con aun menos ganas le inserto una tarjeta de memoria la cual había estado escondida en una de sus botas.

En su celular aparecieron varios archivos pertenecientes a los momentos íntimos que había compartido con su ahora ex -esposa antes de que la puerta se abriese. Muchos no comprendían como un Otaku como el quien no pensaba en otra cosa que ganar dinero para sus hobbies y ella una escritora de Yaoi pudieron estar casados, no comprendían que era precisamente eso lo que los había juntado, el ser ambos unos Otakus había sido más que simple encontrar la química y un balance sano en sus fetiches particulares.

Itami suspiro mientras buscaba entre los archivos de su celular algo con que masturbarse, quizás en esa rara oportunidad que se le presentaba, él podría terminar de hacerlo sin que alguien golpease su puerta para pedirle cazar a un gigante, una lagartija gigante o algún otro monstruo. La mayoría de videos e imágenes que tenía dicha tarjeta meterían al soldado en más de un problema con la ley, sin embargo él no podía evitarlo, él era un Otaku que disfrutaba de ver a una mujer a sus pies, el encontraba un inmensos placer en ver en los ojos de una mujer el miedo y la excitación cuando se encontraba completamente a la merced de otro. Mientras Risa su ahora ex-esposa era una mujer que le encantaba ser sometida, ser vista mientras realizaba acciones obscenas, y ser denigrada. Y el disfrutaba inmensamente ser el causante de dichos actos.

Itami se detuvo en un archivo y lo vio con curiosidad, era el último video que habían gravado antes de su rompimiento, en él se veía a su esposa atada de manos con una gruesa cuerda en un parque mientras que ella suplicaba que se detuviese por que se escuchaba la aproximación de alguien, en sus ojos resaltaba el miedo y la excitación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su cuerpo era adornado con el sudor que tenía recorriendo sus pequeños pero firmes pechos al aire y contrastaba con los jugos que la depilada vagina de su mujer.

*Lei lei se vería hermosa así*

A Itami le tomo al menos 2 minutos el entender que en ese momento se estaba imaginando no a su esposa en dicha situación sino a la pequeña maga atada de esa forma, a su completa merced, mientras que sus manos recorrían su bello cuerpo aun en desarrollo, cómo aplicaba fuertes pellizcos en sus rosadas aureolas y jalaba fuertemente los suaves y escasos bellos púbicos celestes de su pubis. Sacudió tan rápido como pudo su cabeza para sacarse esa idea pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar a Leilei por Tuka pensando en que era la mejor ambientación para que la elfa mostrase sus pequeños pero firmes pechos, su atlética figura y un abundante vello púbico dorado.

*¿Los rubios tiene el bello publico rubio?*

Itami no sabía esa respuesta pero estaba dispuesto a usar a Tuka como conejillo de indias.

-¡Nooo!-Grito mientras apartaba sus pensamientos del peligroso rumbo que estos tomaban.

Itami rápidamente aparto el celular, antes de saltar sobre el lavamanos y meter su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua helada. Él no era inmune a los encantos de las chicas a su alrededor, el reconocía que Tuka y Yao gozaban de una belleza envidiable y un físico más que tentador, y su aire juguetón las había aún más deseables, también la apariencia juvenil de Rory y Leilei le atraían, la idea de que ese fruto aun no maduro estaba a su disposición para educarles en los placeres carnales que el disfrutaba no lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

Si, Itami era un pervertido que disfrutaba del sadismo moderado, y era la principal razón por la cual no podía hacer nada con ninguna de ellas, tenía miedo que si lo hacía alguna de ellas terminaría odiándole, peor aun delatándolo, el terminaría tras las rejas el resto de su vida si eso llegase a suceder.

Saco su cabeza del agua helada y cerro la llave, pero fue incapaz de mantenerse de pie, el repentino movimiento y el agua helada habían terminado por agravar su condición inicial, obligándolo a devolver parte del contenido de su estómago.

Afortunadamente había estado en el baño para empezar.

Y fue allí cuando Yao entro a su cuarto.

Yao la auto nombrada esclava de Itami, había decidido dedicar lo que le quedaba de vida para servir a Itami el salvador de su clan, en pago por el dolor y la deshonra que le había ocasionado. Claro que todo eso no se había quedado más en intención, ya que Itami no parecía desearla de forma alguna, además de alguna manera no entendida por ella, su presencia parecía causarle más problemas.

El continúo rechazo que la elfa oscura sufría ya sea en el ámbito sexual o cualquier otro, lejos de convencer a la elfa oscura de que la esclavitud era una práctica considerada deplorable para la población proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, y debía buscar otra forma de pagarle a Itami su ayuda, la hacía sentir como si fallase como mujer en enmendar el dolor que había causado en su amo.

Así que cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del cuarto de su amo salió apresurada, con la esperanza de poder tener una oportunidad de demostrar su agradecimiento a su amo.

Al entrar lo que encontró fue a Itami devolviendo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro, además de que el aire apestaba a alcohol.

-Itami-dono, ¿cuánto bebió?

Yao no obtuvo respuesta, su amo se había quedado medio dormido a lado del escusado después de terminar de vomitar.

Ella alarmada levanto a Itami, y tras checar que estaba bien, le retiro sus ropas sucias por su vómito, le limpio y seco correctamente, para luego depositarlo en su cama desnudo. No era la tarea que ella esperaba realizar por su amo, y hubiese sido mejor que su amo hubiese estado despierto mientras la realizaba, pero por algún lado se comenzaba ¿cierto?

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de Itami algo llamo la atención de Yao, al apagar las luces algo estaba debajo de la cama, era algo que brillaba y despedida unos sonidos que ella reconocía muy bien.

Algunos minutos había pasado e Itami estaba recobrando la conciencia lentamente, se había dado cuenta que alguien se había encargado de secarlo y limpiarlo, antes de dejarlo en la cama, aunque no podía abrir los ojos producto de la inmensa migraña que tenía, agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón a quien le había ayudado, quien quiera que fuese, lo último que hubiese deseado era quedarse dormido en el baño con los restos de vomito en su playera.

Entonces escucho los gemidos de su esposa, el solo hacerlo hizo que se le helara la sangre de manera inmediata, y recordó que su celular aún tenía su preciada y nada decente tarjeta de memoria.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos, soportando el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas se sentó en la cama buscando con la mirada la ubicación de su celular para apagarle de inmediato... pero entonces perdió el color al notar como Yao estaba tan concentrada viendo el video que se reproducía en el dichoso celular que no noto como él se había repuesto.

Itami no pudo gritar del miedo que tenía, al ver a la elfa oscura, totalmente pérdida con lo que tenía ahora frente a sus ojos. Yao tenían entre sus manos aquella prueba necesaria para enviarlo a la cárcel por el resto de sus días.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que más el impacto a Itami, sino fue el cuerpo de Yao, él ya sabía la elfa oscura tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero ahora que la veía a cuatro patas con un ligero sudor adornando su oscura piel, mientras meneaba sus caderas como si estuviese esperando que alguien le penetrara en esos momentos, hizo que su erección volviese 10 veces más fuerte que antes.

-No sabía a Itami le gustasen estas cosas-El video termino mostrando en como Itami aparecía en la cámara obligando a su esposa a beber su esperma con pasión mientras él hacia una pose de victoria, la imagen se congelan mostrando la cara de Risa con restos de semen aun en su cara, Yao al acabar aquello que le había impresionado pudo al fin percatarse de que era observada por alguien-¿Amo Itami?

Itami vio a Yao unos segundos, ella jamás le había parecido tan atractiva como hasta este momento… la posición que tenía, el obvio rubor en sus mejillas, además podía verse entre sus ropajes lo erecto de sus pezones, Yao era demasiado sexy…pero tenía otros problemas por el momento.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie de este fetiche mío.

Pidió Itami, a lo que Yao simplemente negó con su cabeza sin entender el porqué de esa petición, si en su pueblo se corría la voz, Itami tendría a la mitad de las elfas pidiendo turno.

-Fue increíble lo que le hacía a esa chica… -Dijo mirándole con brillo en su mirada que Itami bien conocía-Sin duda le dio un placer que pensé solo los dioses podrían compartir.

Exclamo Yao completamente excitada por lo que acababa de ver.

-No lo consideras ofensivo, digo….ella, ¿no era raro? – Itami no sabía, o mejor dicho no podía poner las palabras en el orden que quería.

-¿Debería?

Exclamo extrañada Yao, haciendo que Itami dudase de lo que decía la elfa, si bien era cierto en el video su esposa se corría de manera majestuosa por los movimientos de sus dedos en su interior, así como la manera en la que se follaba su garganta con violencia le había parecido muy excitante, no esperaba oír algo así de la elfa, de ninguna mujer en general.

Yao solo niega con la cabeza mientras fijaba su mirada en el miembro totalmente erecto de su amo, el cual había quedado al descubierto por los movimientos de Itami.

-Le tengo envidia a esa mujer por haber experimentado algo así, el miedo y placer que emano de sus ojos, los temblores de su cuerpo reflejaban perfectamente la fuerza con la que llego al climax, fue hermoso…el trabajo de un experto sin duda alguna-Exclamo mientras veía fijamente el miembro de su amo, lo deseaba con desesperación, ahora más que nunca, sin embargo ella era una esclava y conocía muy bien su lugar.

La mirada de Yao se perdió, mientras habría su boca

*Solo un besito*

Itami vio como Yao habría la boca para hablar de nuevo, y el ya no pudo resistirlo.

Sea por la bebida que tomo con anterioridad o la excitación de momento, o tal vez las palabras de Yao, el sentido común de Itami se desconectó dejando que la calentura tomase el control.

Sujeto la parte posterior de su cabeza, obligándola a meterse su miembro hasta la garganta de un solo acto.

Guio su miembro con fuerza directamente a la tráquea de la elfa oscura, sentía como su lengua buscaba inútilmente mover un poco el falo en su interior causándole una agradable sensación, al principio puso fuerza para evitar la elfa pudiese retirarse, pero luego comprendió eso era innecesario, Yao no buscaba sacar su miembro de su garganta ni para buscar aire.

Yao por su parte era feliz, en el momento que su amo sujeto sus cabellos guiando su boca hacia su miembro ella fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, después de todo, para ella ese acto era una aceptación de Itami hacia ella como su esclava. Se aseguró sus labios cubriesen completamente sus dientes para no incomodarle, y que su lengua recorriese cada milímetro del miembro de su amo tanto como pudiese.

Este sería el primer servicio que ella le daría a su amo en retribución de todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Así que quería evitar decepcionarlo de alguna forma.

Había esperado tanto por esa oportunidad.

Itami gruño mientras sentía como Yao metía todo su falo hasta el fondo de su garganta sin ningún tipo de duda o intención de resistencia por su parte, es más podía sentir como ella misma seguía el ritmo que el marcaba con su mano, tratando de acercar más su boca a la base de su miembro.

No pudo resistir mucho más esa sensación, había pasado semanas desde que había podido siquiera masturbarse y tenía demasiado acumulado, así que con un fuerte movimiento de cadera y mano introdujo hasta la base todo su miembro y descargo su esperma en la garganta de la elfa oscura.

Yao no se esperó tan hábil movimiento de su maestro, sintió como el espeso liquido recorrió su garganta el cual gustosa empezó a tragarlo para llenar su estómago, mientras retenía el miembro en su boca sin importarle que sus labios rosasen con el vello púbico o sus testículos, en cuanto Itami dejo de aplicar fuerza, ella lo saco despacio, asegurándose de que cada centímetro del miembro de su amo no tuviese residuos sobre él.

Itami vio como Yao sacaba su miembro y hábilmente le lamia con gran profesionalidad, no recordó ocasión en la que su ex-mujer le hubiese lamido de tal manera el pene. Yao miro a Itami a los ojos con una mirada seductora mientras le daba largos lametones.

Yao no usaba sus manos mientras lamia su pene el lugar de eso ella hacia que este recorriese por toda su cara, Itami sintió una segunda carga salir antes de que el pudiese hacer algo debido a semejante espectáculo.

-Gracias por este honor amo Itami.

Exclamo amorosamente Yao mientras recolectaba con su mano la espesa sustancia que había cubierto su cara, para introducirlo con gracia en sus labios y beberlo como si se tratase de un manjar sagrado, su dedos incluso llegaron a recoger lo que había caído al piso. Yao se había bebido ambas cargas de semen sin desperdiciar ni una gota.

Itami se dejó caer de espaldas mientras suspiraba complacido. Yao espero pacientemente a que su amo le diese su aprobación, pero tras unos segundos donde Yao sentía que su corazón latía a mil, la posibilidad de que su mamada no fuese del agrado de Itami martillaba su conciencia.

-Amo sé que no soy más que una elfa oscura, y no puedo darle el placer que esa mujer de la cajita le dio, pero si usted me enseña sé que aprenderé a complacerlo de igual forma…. ¡no! le juro que yo lo hare mejor.

La idea de entrenar a Yao como lo había hecho con Risa, brillo en la cabeza de Itami con la fuerza de millones de soles. Pero no hubo necesidad de debatir con su conciencia si eso era o no una buena idea, esta comenzó a abandonarlo producto del alcohol y el esfuerzo físico y mental.

Yao desesperada por el silencio de su amo salto sobre su miembro aun erecto y lo metió a su boca. Si la mamada que le había dado no había complacido a Itami, ella lo haría de nuevo, y de nuevo si fallaba otra vez, estaría en eso toda la noche si era necesario.

*Por favor amo Itami*

* * *

 _Espero esta nueva historia haya sido de su agrado._


	2. ¿Arrepentido?

Les traigo el segundo cap con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness

* * *

El día del primer teniente del tercer escuadrón de reconocimiento de las fuerzas movilizadas de las JSDF a través de la puerta aparecida en Ginza meses atrás, Itami, había comenzado de una forma muy rara, más de lo usual, no podía decir que había comenzado de una mala forma porque estaría mintiendo descaradamente, ya que él había disfrutado inmensamente su despertar, pero también seria mentira si Itami no resaltara con marcador rojo de que hubiese preferido no despertar y pensar que todo había sido más que un sueño.

Yao la molesta elfa oscura quien tras causarle más que solo unos pocos problemas desde su llegada con el fin de arrinconarlo a cazar el dragón de fuego semanas atrás, para después causarle aún más problemas al autoproclamarse ante todos sus conocidos como su esclava personal, lo había despertado esa mañana succionando su miembro con una gran maestría. Mentalmente maldijo su erección matutina.

Las imágenes de lo que él le había obligado a Yao hacer algunas horas atrás cuando llego borracho a dormir, casi parecían un alocado sueño en la cabeza de Itami producto de su abstinencia tras las operaciones realizadas por su unidad tras la puerta y el alcohol en su sangre, sin embargo el ver a Yao succionar su miembro como si su vida dependiese de ello, le refresco sus memorias, tras un segundo de duda donde la cruda se evaporo casi por arte de magia, había aclarado completamente la mente, pero no había podido detener a la alocada elfa antes de que esta le provocase tal eyaculación que casi la ahoga.

La imagen de Yao siendo cubierta por su esperma mientras ella devotamente se esforzaba por recolectar todo con sus dedos y llevarse todo a sus carnosos labios era divina. Y hacía sentir vivo al primer teniente Itami.

Itami se froto los ojos con desesperación tratando de quitar de su cabeza aquella imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Yao, así como los pensamientos poco sanos de lo que deseaba hacerle a la elfa si la oportunidad se presentase.

-Parece que no estás muy motivado hoy Itami- Hablo Yaganami mientras ponía frente al teniente una nueva pila de papeles que necesitaban su revisión y aprobación hasta la hora de salida.

Itami reprimió el deseo de matar a su compañero apenas vio como le deja caer más trabajo, pero se puso a trabajar en ello, después de todo eso era su castigo por su última salida no planificada, pero Itami odiaba que Yaganami mostrara su obvia alegría después de cargarle de aun más trabajo, en especial porque él había sido un causante de su desgracia.

-Te ves un poco peor que de costumbre, ¿acaso Yao volvió a hacer de las suyas?

No era secreto para nadie en la base que la elfa oscura con su simple presencia traía la desgracia sobre el primer teniente, muy posiblemente por eso los otros elfos oscuros la habían apodado "Yao de la desgracia", así que a ninguno más que a Itami tomo el comentario más que una burla a lo obvio.

-Es todo-Declaro Itami ya desesperado por haber tratado de olvidar lo vivido aquella mañana, solo para que después de tanto esfuerzo su odiado compañero le halla revivido la imagen en su cabeza.

Saco de su cinturón el obligatorio cuchillo que todo soldado llevaba siempre consigo y lo clavo a escasos milímetros de la mano de su compañero Yaganami, quien seguía dejándole papeles.

El golpe seco y el inmenso instinto asesino del teniente fueron suficientes como para causarle un mini paro cardiaco a Yaganami.

La oficina donde Itami trabajaba era una inmensa sala de conferencias con al menos otros 20 oficiales, los cuales quedaron completamente inmovilizados al ver las acciones casi sin sentido de Itami y sintiendo su sed de sangre.

-Mientras yo me parto la espalda trabajando, tus malditas manipulaciones me meten en problemas Yaganami, ¿Cómo deberías compensarme todo esto? supongo que cortarte un brazo en retribución no es pedir mucho ¿verdad? No te preocupes las prótesis podrán ser deducibles bajo pretexto de heridas en cumplimiento del deber.

-oye no te pongas así… sabes que esto es por la movilización que causaste y los civiles a los que Yao les paleo las b…

Itami noto como la luz de la habitación causaba una sombra proyectada en la pared y aprovechando la intensa mirada de su compañero en el cuchillo se propuso a fingir con rápidos movimientos apuñalaba la sombra de su Yaganami quien estaba a nada de orinarse en los pantalones.

-Escoge, cual quieres que te corte ¿derecha o izquierda? Bueno dudo ocupes mucho la izquierda en estos momentos

-¡Oye no es gracioso! ¡Está bien te ayudare con el papeleo pero guarda eso!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rory suspiro de nuevo mientras veía a Yao completamente desnuda arrodillada a un lado de la cama de Itami, aunque la escena era algo extraña y molesta de alguna manera, ella no era quien para decir sobre el como la elfa oscura decidiese auto flagelarse para pedir perdón a Itami por haberlo infortunado de nuevo, y realmente no quería ni imaginarse que era lo que la elfa había hecho esta vez como llegar a ese extremo.

-Yao no pienso pedir una explicación del porque estas desnuda y arrodillada de esa manera-La sacerdotisa del dios de la guerra, el crimen, la muerte y la locura solo deposito un plato frente a Yao-Al menos come, Itami no llegara hasta de noche el día de hoy.

La respuesta de Yao fue un silencio sepulcral, lo cual hizo que Rory sintiese aún más sospechas, no era la primera vez que la elfa oscura esperaba arrodillada el regreso de Itami, Pero ¿Porque lo hacía desnuda en esta ocasión? ¿Qué problemas había causado ahora?

-¿Es necesario que estés desnuda en esta ocasión?-Rory sintió el inmenso deseo de pisarle la cabeza a la elfa, de sentir su dolor y agonía mientras pedía clemencia, de obligarla a pedir piedad, deseo que apenas si logro disimular.

La pregunta en los labios de la semidiosa sonó más a burla que cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo la elfa no respondió, en su lugar miro a Rory casi implorando que pusiese fin a su desdicha usando su hacha de guerra.

-Lo que sea que hayas hecho mal esta vez no importa, Itami ya te advirtió que si dejas de comer de nuevo te atara y enviara a tu aldea en paquetería de manera inmediata.

Yao abrió los ojos con temor al recordar la advertencia de su amo le había dado, así que extendió su mano hacia el plato de comida frente a ella, obligándose a comer rápida y silenciosamente pese a que hambre era lo último que tenía.

Un vez los platos de comida estuviesen vacíos Rory los retiro y salió del cuarto sin querer saber nada del asunto, debían encontrar una forma de manejar a Yao que no pusiese en peligro a Itami y respetase las retorcidas costumbres que Yao seguía, pero por otro lado sentía algo de molestia de permitirle a Yao presentarse en ese estado a Itami, aunque ella no lo quería admitir sentía algo por el soldado.

-Bueno dudo deba preocuparme de ello-Dijo la semidiosa mientras dejaba a la elfa oscura sola, después de todo conocía a itami y dudaba que se propasara con la elfa.

Yao regreso a su posición incómoda de arrepentimiento, para ella no era la primera vez que esperaba a un hombre en esa posee, ya había pasado antes, pero indudablemente esta era la ocasión que más miedo tenia.

Yao había formado parte de una selecta clase de guerreras, hechiceras, arqueras y cazadoras en su tribu o lo que quedaba de ella, ella había llevado por años un título el cual era impronunciable en el lenguaje que usaban las JSDF, por años había estado orgullosa de sus logros, sin embargo ese orgullo pronto se había transformado en su maldición.

Casi podía decirse que algún dios había puesto una maldición sobre ella, ya que cada hombre que entrase en contacto con Yao terminaría sufriendo una serie de desgracias.

Su padre, su primer prometido, su amigo de la infancia, su segundo prometido y hasta su actual amo Itami parecían estar afectados por dicha maldición que ella transportaba a donde fuese que sus pasos la llevasen.

Yao a ratos deseaba huir y olvidar todo, tal vez comenzar desde cero en algún rincón olvidado del mundo donde nadie la conociese, sin embargo no podía, ella había sido entregada a Itami como regalo, un indulto de los clanes elficos por los problemas causados al salvador que mato al dragón de fuego, su cuerpo era un símbolo de gratitud hacia su salvador.

Y aunque en numerosas ocasiones había explicado su circunstancias a su amo. Itami no parecía comprender que desde el momento que ella abandono su aldea en búsqueda de ayuda de los "hombres de verde" su destino era solo uno: una vida de esclavitud al servicio de quien atendiese su petición.

El clan tenia leyes muy severas respecto a la forma en que se atendían asuntos como el juramento que ella había dado, claro que si bien había forma de romper, torcer o manipularlas dichas reglas, ella no lo haría de ninguna forma, ningún elfo en su posición lo haría. Itami era el salvador de su clan, había peleado contra uno de los seres más peligrosos y temibles de todos: un dragón de fuego, y no solo eso había llegado a pelear contra: una apóstol, y dos crías de dragón de fuego adicionales en el proceso. Todo para salvar su aldea, por donde se viese él se había enfrentado a peligros sin precedentes para salvar a un pueblo de elfos que solo le habían causado desgracia, tratar de modificar levemente su palabra, sería una traición imperdonable.

Era cierto que podía decirse que Itami lo había hecho única y exclusivamente para proteger a Tuka la elfa del bosque que lo confundía con su difunto padre, por lo que el salvar su clan así como todas las villas que el dragón había atacado con anterioridad solo era un efecto colateral. También se podía decir que ella no fue nada más que una guía, pero así no era como ella quería la viese la historia, Itami había enfrentado a un dragón de fuego ancestral, dos crías de dragón, y un apóstol, fuese cual fuese su motivación principal, él había salvado incontables vidas enfrentándose a enemigos prácticamente invencibles. Él era un héroe para cientos de miles de personas, Tuka su hija adoptiva, Leilei su maga acompañante, Rory su guía espiritual, y ella su sierva. Así era como debía ser recordado o al menos así era como Yao quería lo fuese.

Cuando Yao abandono su aldea en búsqueda de ayuda, sabía que ella podría convertirse en; esclava, juguete, amante, o simplemente un objeto de quien pudiese ayudarla, todo en nombre de la gratitud de su clan, y aun así ella había sonreído, nunca le importo realmente su destino siempre y cuando pudiese salvar a su clan. Con esa mentalidad se había despedido de su gente y preparado para dejar todo lo que conocía y amaba atrás, con esa convicción abandono su bosque creyendo nunca lo volvería a ver.

Sin embargo nadie ni siquiera ella pudo predecir como termino todo el asunto del dragón.

Yao había asumido que ella no llegaría a tener una vida muy larga o siquiera la oportunidad de ver su hogar por segunda vez. Ella había causado suficiente desgracia a Itami, por lo que cuando la pelea termino y ella se presentó ante Itami como su esclava, había esperado su amo la usase dos o tres ocasiones antes de deshacerse de ella de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Sin embargo no fue así, ella fue recibida de una forma que rayaba en lo cordial, cosa que desconcertó mucho a la elfa ¿Desde cuándo se sonreía a quienes le hicieron daño a uno?

Aunque lo que más desconcertó a Yao, fue la negativa de Itami de usar o degradar su cuerpo.

Fuese el choque de diferentes culturas e ideologías, o simplemente fuese suerte. Yao había comenzado a vivir con Itami, si la esclavitud era o no un problema en Japón era un punto a parte, ella cumpliría con sus obligaciones, ella serviría a Itami esta vida y todas las siguientes, sus descendientes serían los sirvientes de los descendientes de Itami por al menos 10 generaciones. Todo para pagar la inmensa deuda que el clan mantenía con Itami.

O eso había sido su idea, tras días donde no hacia otra cosa que meter a su amo en problemas, Yao se había resignado a que el momento donde este se hartase de su presencia, seria devuelta a su aldea, lo cual era por mucho una pena peor que la muerte para la elfa. Afortunadamente había logrado tener una oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades en la cama la pasada noche, pero.

-Amo Itami, perdone a esta elfa lujuriosa.

Yao observo la cama de su amo y bajo las orejas derrotadas, había estado tan desesperada en mostrarle a su amo sus habilidades, así como resarcir sus fallas que no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos. Había dejado que la lujuria había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

Al final solo había demostrado su inexperiencia en comprender a los hombres.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Itami se encontraba de nuevo frente al comandante Yamada líder de toda la expedición de las JSDF tras la puerta, aunque en esta ocasión estaba acompañado de Yaganami, seguramente recibiría alguno otro castigo por haber tratado de apuñalar a su compañero hace escasos minutos.

-Itami deja de suspirar-Reclamo el general mientras veía a sus dos más problemáticos elementos-Supongo ya se habrán enterado del porque los mande a llamar en estos momentos.

-Lo ignoramos general- dijeron ambos al unísono tratando de demostrar obvia ignorancia.

El general se froto el puente de la nariz con estrés, pero no había necesidad de alargar esto excesivamente.

-Itami, se te ordena recuperar el vehículo en el que te transportaste al pueblo de los elfos oscuros de manera inmediata o en su caso confirmar su total destrucción.

Itami y Yaganami parpadearon un par de segundos, ¿acaso los encargados de mantenimiento del vehículo mecanizado que eran tan meticulosos con el kilometraje recorrido y aquellos que les habían acompañados a la cruzada del escuadrón mecanizado habían dejado en ese pueblo un vehículo olvidado por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta antes?

-Esto general, el carro creí había sido transportado por los helicópteros cuando nos recogieron en el cráter del volcán.

-Ese no fue el caso.

-¿Por qué no se dieron cuanta antes de que faltaba un vehículo todo terreno?

-Yaganami tu reportaste el numero serial del vehículo que uso Itami para salir de cacería como dañado y transportado a mantenimiento del otro lado de la GATE, así que perdimos su rastro tras ello, el informe aquí presente aclarara los por menores de que el vehículo nunca llego al hangar de mantenimiento y no existe un informe oficial sobre su perdida por lo que oficialmente sigue como activo en los libros.

Yaganami se mordió la lengua, había olvidado eso.

-Bueno no podemos permitir sus juegos infantiles afecten a terceros, Itami creo pediste permiso para la próxima semana, Yaganami tú en cambio estarás presentándote a un curso se promoción pronto-Itami se asusta al pensar que le sería negado dicho permiso-Las leyes me dan toda la potestad en lanzarles al calabozo por esta falta y exigirles la compensación de la unidad abandonada, pero eso no me traerá el carro y aun con el salario de ambos combinados no costearan la unidad (Y me trae papeleo extra de paso), así que haremos esto; llévate un todo terreno y a algún local que sepa conducir, Itami tráeme el vehículo extraviado antes del fin de semana y diremos que estaba en la aldea coda por alguna salida no apuntada o en su caso tráeme pruebas irrefutables de su destrucción, dejaremos el papeleo a tu cómplice Yaganami, haremos pasar todo este percance por un mal manejo de información o confusión, o lo que sea pero tiene que ser antes de la próxima semana ….es un buen trato ¿Verdad?

Ambos tenientes asintieron temblando de miedo.

-Entonces váyanse, a Itami no puedes llevar a ningún militar, todo este asunto es extra oficial.

-General estamos muy agradecidos.

-Nada de eso Yaganami…esto nunca paso.

Ambos tenientes salen de la oficina de su superior y sin dirigirse una mirada corren a cumplir sus obligaciones, Itami saldría en un par de horas a buscar el carro, mientras Yaganami se encargaría del papeleo sobre el carro extraviado.

Itami rápidamente se fue al hangar para sacar un carro, podía dejar a su compañero el papeleo que necesitaría hacer para llevárselo, tras pedir la unidad y demostrar que lo sacaría para una misión oficial ingreso al 4x4.

Fue entonces que su celular emitió un conocido sonido, haciendo que Itami perdiese el color.

-Maldita será esta ex esposa mía, no soy su tarjeta de crédito.

Se quejó Itami mientras de nuevo leía el típico mensaje donde ella le pedía un nuevo préstamo, uno que sin duda nunca le pagaría y que nuevamente había dejado a último momento.

-Comienzo a creer que la estoy malcriando.

Pero antes de que cerrase el celular una idea brillo en la mente del teniente, era obvio que Risa jamás le pagaría el dinero prestado, al menos no en metálico, pero eso no quitaba que el pudiese cobrarse todo el dinero que le había dado de otra forma.

-Supongo puedo cobrarle el carne nuevamente y probar algunas cosas que dejamos pendientes.

Si Itami hubiese estado más atento habría visto al encargado de mantenimiento ocultarse detrás de uno de los carros cuando dijo eso con una sonrisa que solo le podía pertenecer a un lunático psicópata homicida.

Itami condujo rápidamente al edificio que compartía con las dos elfas, la semidiosa y la maga con la esperanza de poder llevar a Rory o Leilei, quienes ya tenían cierta experiencia en conducir los todoterreno, el que rory casi atropellara 5 peatones en su última salida no le importaba ahora, necesitaba poder completar su misión lo antes posible.

Sin embargo tan apurado estaba que no se percató que; Leilei tenía un trabajo como traductora oficial de la JSDF y no podía dejarlo sin anticipación y causas justificadas, Tuka era la encargada de la reforestación y cuidado de los bosques cercanos a la colina de Arnus, además Rory era una guía espiritual y miembro activo de los guardias de la ciudad. Las tres incluso recibían honorarios por su trabajo, así que no podían dejar sus funciones para seguir al teniente. Así que tras las 3 se negasen a ayudarlo opto por llegar a acostarse un rato, necesitaba pensar en quien podría tomar, alguien a quien pudiese enseñar a conducir en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo al abrir la puerta de su cuarto encontró a Yao quien seguía arrodillada, completamente desnuda.

El teniente se froto la frente en desesperación.

-¿Porque estas desnuda Yao?

Itami realmente no quería escuchar una respuesta, pero si salía de ese cuarto sin que Yao se levantase lo más seguro es que ella se quedaría en esa posee hasta su regreso, igual que la ves pasada.

-Mi más humilde disculpa para usted mi amo, esta mañana deje que la lujuria me consumiese y creo le cause de nuevo problemas.

Eso no era del todo cierto, Itami ciertamente había disfrutado inmensamente el tener sexo oral con Yao, pero el problema era que si alguien descubría eso, estaría en serios problemas.

-Yao levántate y vístete, no hace falta esto, no fue tan grave el problema.

Sin embargo Yao no lo hizo.

-¿No me escuchaste?

-Amo usted siempre dice que mis faltas no son tan graves, y por eso no mejoro, por favor, se lo ruego deje de ser condescendiente conmigo ¿Qué castigo tengo que recibir para resarcirme?

Itami tuvo una erección mientras veía a la elfa a sus pies. Miro a la elfa desnuda de nuevo por unos segundos, mientras pensaba en como encontrar una forma de deshacerse de ella antes de que los continuos problemas en que lo metía se volviesen algo serio, pero, ¿Cómo?

/Porque tantas dudas, toma una decisión rápido, arrójala a los lobos/

Itami sacudió su cabeza con desesperación tratando de pensar, hasta que finalmente una oscura idea llego a su cabeza. Yao había aceptado ser su esclava en pago por la ayuda que él había dado a su pueblo, pero eso no significaba que ella en verdad quisiese ser una esclava toda su vida.

Yao había encontrado un ambiente agradable en esta ciudad, tenía comida, techo, y ropa. Así no era la vida de un esclavo, los esclavos se arrastraban en el lodo sufriendo los constantes abusos de sus amos, y por norma general escapaban a penas pudiesen. Así que si Itami le quitaba los lujos que hasta el momento él le había dado sería mucho más fácil convencer a Yao de regresar.

-Supongo que así todos ganan-Itami miro a Yao-Tu obtienes lo que quieres y yo me libro de los problemas (además de que me vacío las bolas, eso creo es como un bono).

Yao no comprendió las palabras de su amo.

-Vale Yao de momento tengo un trabajo urgente, y no puedo esperar a que alguna de las demás chicas este libre, así que ayúdame y consideraremos estar a mano, ¿vale?

-¡Claro amo!

-Bien, prepárate, salimos en 10 minutos.

Yao asintió y corrió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Itami sujeto un par de cosas de su habitación y regreso al carro para esperar a Yao.

El plan era abuzar sexualmente de la elfa en este viaje, de tal forma que Yao ya no esté tan cómoda siendo una esclava, el sabía que si aumentaba poco a poco los niveles de perversión de sus peticiones llegaría un punto donde ella se rehusase después simplemente le ofrecería que olvidarse todo y que se quedase en el pueblo, ¡asunto solucionado! Itami habría sacado a Yao de su vida, e incluso se habría bajado la calentura de tener a tanta hembra buena a su alrededor y no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera masturbarse.

-Soy un genio.

* * *

si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser *****de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco.


	3. Viaje a la perversión

Les traigo un nuevo cap con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness

Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración y la perversión escasean.

* * *

La oscuridad empezaba a cubrir el horizonte en el valle, el cual era inusualmente iluminado por los faros del vehículo todo terreno que Itami conducía, ambos ocupantes miraban de un lado a otro mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche. A lado de Itami su compañera de viaje; la elfa oscura buscaba serle útil a su amo, de nuevo.

-Itami-dono allí hay una explanada.

Señalo Yao completamente satisfecha por haber encontrado ese terreno plano en terreno tan irregular.

Itami solo asintió y detuvo el carro donde la elfa había señalado, observaba de manera disimulada como la piel desnuda que resplandecía con los últimos rayos solares, la verdad ya no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar. Y es que si bien su plan había comenzado a eso del mediodía cuando salió de la base con la elfa oscura rumbo a su misión de recuperación, jamás se imaginó todo lo que podría ocurrirle en tan pocas horas.

Itami estaciono el carro y se dejó caer en su asiento, mientras mandaba a Yao a preparar un fuego para el campamento.

-Maldita elfa libidinosa- Susurro su queja Itami, apenas estuvo seguro que la elfa estuvo demasiado lejos como para escucharle.

En su ingenuidad y calentura, Itami había creído que Yao rechazaría de forma casi automática cualquier orden que él le diese que saliese de lo común, se había olvidado por completo que lo que ellos consideraban común en Japón no se aplicaba en el área especial. Así que si Itami quería deshacerse de Yao para poder evitar mayores percances a futuro, necesitaría pensar un poco mejor las cosas, ya que cuando le pidió a la elfa oscura que le mamase la polla mientras el conducía, lo único que no se le ocurrió fue; que de hecho la elfa oscura lo hiciese sin chistar.

Claro que conducir mientras la elfa oscura movía esa delicada boca alrededor de su pene, bajando hasta su escroto para después subir lentamente hasta darle un beso en la punta, todo eso sin dejar de mover delicadamente la lengua había sido toda una experiencia. El problema había llegado cuando sus piernas dejaron de responderle adecuadamente tras acabar en lo más profundo de la garganta de Yao.

Con su primer plan fallido, una abolladura en el parachoques, y la cachona elfa oscura llena de espeso semen, el cual ella se lo bebía gustosa. Itami había decidido ir un poco más lejos, paro el carro, cuando ya estaban a una distancia considerable de la colina de ALBUS para no preocuparse por ojos indiscretos. Allí sobre el frio metal de la parte de atrás del todo terreno, no había resistido más sus impulsos naturales y había al fin poseído el cuerpo de Yao por primera vez, aunque en una posición que él esperaba le fuese humillante e incómoda, Yao estaba con una pierna debajo de Itami y la otra la tenía sobre uno de sus hombros, Itami estaba follándose a Yao en la llamada posición Midair rock.

El plan en esta ocasión no tuvo más lógica que la de incomodar a Yao al penetrarla sin tregua en una posición que generalmente se usaba sobre una cama, Itami no era un experto pero el sabia (creía) que Yao estaría incomoda y adolorida al acostarse sobre el frio metal mientras él la penetraba con fuerza. Claro que si se hubiese detenido a pensar con detenimiento, ella era una elfa oscura que había estado evitando junto con el resto de su tribu a un dragón de fuego hace escasos meses, habitando en cuevas húmedas por un largo tiempo, y por consiguiente estaba acostumbrada a dormir sobre el un piso lleno de rocas, ramas, etc. Era obvio que la superficie de metal completamente plana no sería la gran cosa para ella, además de que esta pose que Itami le había sugerido había permitido que ella recibiese de manera más profunda el pene de su amo, dándole un placer que ella no sabía si merecía siquiera. Al final Itami no solo había fallado en su propósito sino que Yao había quedado más que complacida cuando Itami lleno su vientre con su semilla.

Ya con el segundo plan fracasado y viendo como el estado físico y mental de la elfa oscura parecía no disminuir, opto por seguir el viaje por las horas de luz restantes, mientras Yao sonreía de una forma que cualquiera diría estaba loca, en especial por el hecho que la elfa oscura había decidido no tapar sus atributos "por si su amo deseaba otro encuentro"

Itami se bajó finalmente del carro cuando Yao hubo terminado de preparar la fogata.

-Eres rápida en esto.

-No es nada Itami, tengo mucha experiencia en acampar-Dolorosos recuerdos trataron de asaltar a la elfa oscura, pero esta los desecho rápidamente- ¿Desea usar mi cuerpo de nuevo?

Tan cansado estaba Itami para ese momento que no pudo darse cuenta que Yao hizo esa pregunta con un poco de cansancio, la pregunta de Itami le había traído recuerdos poco gratos, pero eso no impediría que su amo la disfrutase a sus anchas, así que abrió levemente sus piernas para mostrar la completa disposición de su cuerpo, aunque un mente solo deseaba dormir y olvidar.

Itami solo negó, mientras le alcanzaba a Yao un saco de dormir.

-Duerme ahora, aún nos queda mucho tramo por recorrer.

Yao asintió aunque algo agradecida, rezo por el descanso de las almas de quienes fueron comidos por el dragón de fuego, antes de irse a dormir.

En su saco de dormir Itami comenzaba a ver los fallos de su plan, Yao tenía más de 300 años y un cuerpo de infarto, por lo que era obvio tuviese más experiencia que el en cualquier tema sexual.

-Seguro ella ya conoce todas las posees habidas y por haber…además de haberlas experimentado en cualquier superficie.

Así que si el realmente quería empujar a Yao a una situación que ella desease separarse de su lado, necesitaba algo más que solo peticiones raras que le viniesen a la mente de manera esporádica. El necesitaba un plan.

Por un momento Itami considero azotar a Yao con su correa hasta que esta tuviese el trasero rojo para después follársela hasta desfallecer, pedirle que beba su orina, o usar la batería del todo terreno sobre sus pechos. Pero desecho esas ideas rápidamente, de nada habría servido deshacerse de Yao si el adquiría algún fetiche peligroso en el proceso.

-Solo tengo que pensar en algo, de preferencia que este en un nivel que ya haya experimentado con Risa.

Y ese fue el último pensamiento de Itami antes de dormirse.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pero mientras en el área especial Itami buscaba una forma de deshacerse de una elfa molesta.

En el senado de Japón, las cosas se comenzaban a mover.

Motoi el actual ministro de contramedidas del área especial, se encontraba casi sin palabras.

-¡Esto es mentira!

Grito Motoi mientras azotaba los documentos que había leído contra su escritorio.

-Desafortunadamente no, de la misma forma que nosotros vemos con codicia los recursos que existen dentro del área especial. Los dioses que gobiernan allí, ven con codicia nuestro mundo.

Motoi gruño molesto, pero comprendía, más o menos, lo que le estaban diciendo.

Los dioses eran claramente entidades que superaban su imaginación, tenían poderes desconocidos y claramente no era algo que pudiesen controlar usando su poder actual, incluso si lanzaban un ataque nuclear sobre ellos, nada garantizaba que los afectados no fuesen ellos mismos.

De momento tenían constancia de 2 seres que decían ser semidioses, Rory apóstol de Emroy, Dios de la violencia, la guerra, la locura, y la muerte. Y Giselle apóstol del dios Hardy, Dios del inframundo.

Si bien era cierto que a la única que habían logrado ver en acción era a Rory, si del otro lado de la GATE existían al menos otros 10 seres con un poder semejante a Rory Japón caería en pocos días.

De momento no había ningún medio para contener a alguien como Rory, las balas no le hacían ningún efecto más allá de rasgar su ropa, su velocidad le permitía esquivar balas a quemarropa, y su hacha de batalla podía rasgar a un tanque como si este estuviese hecho de papel mojado, eso sin contar con su regeneración, habilidad que de momento solo se podía especular.

La idea de que seres con semejantes habilidades pudiesen convertirse en sus enemigos era un escenario horrible. Así que imaginar a seres incluso más poderosos queriendo entrar a su mundo ponía a Motoi en una situación que solo se había visto en Mangas.

-¿Debemos cerrar la GATE?

-Lo dudo, el GATE fue creado en el otro lado, es obvio que quienes lo crearon ya saben cómo llegar a este mundo, destruir la GATE no los retrasara. Eso talvez hubiese servido apenas se logró rechazar el primer ataque del Imperio, pero la curiosidad humana les impidió ver más allá.

Motoi se sujetó la cabeza.

-El GATE no solo es una amenaza constante para Japón debido a la presión de la ONU. ¿Ahora también tenemos por enemigos a Dioses?

-De momento todo son impostéis no confirmadas. Sin embargo ministro de contramedidas del área especial, se deben tomar medidas.

Motoi solo recordó el momento en que miraba por las cámaras de seguridad del onsen, como Rory masacraba sin piedad a los agentes de la CIA, la KGB, y la PLA sin que estos pudieses resistirse.

-Es imposible para nosotros.

-Imposible o no, de momento esta es toda la información que podemos darle, ahora es su decisión el cómo hacérsela llegar al primer ministro. La ONU ha estado presionando por información del área especial, esto los callara por un tiempo.

-Asumiendo crean estas locuras.

-Este ya no es el mundo que conocíamos ministro Motoi, ahora Dioses, Semidioses, elfos, magos, orcos y quien sabe que más existen fuera de la imaginación. Es obvio no todo será tan fácil como acribillar a un ejército de personas con lanzas y espadas. Los problemas recién comienzan, y no podemos estar seguro que papel será el que jugaremos ¿seremos conquistadores o conquistados?

Motoi se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Supongo tienes razón, vete, déjame leer de nuevo estos documentos, necesito comprender mejor todo esto.

-Como usted quiera-Riendo débilmente-Ministro de contramedidas del área especial.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El segundo día comenzaba. Y Itami tras repasar en sus sueños algunas antiguas memorias vividas con su ahora exmujer podía decirse que ya tenía un plan, más o menos.

-Yao el día de hoy tú conducirás.

-¿Esta seguro Itami-dono?

-Si, después de todo, necesito que conduzcas el otro vehículo de regreso, así que necesito comprobar que puedes hacerlo.

Yao asintió ante eso, ella sabía que el objetivo de este de viaje era recuperar la carrosa metálica que habían usado para transportarse con anterioridad. La cual se suponía debía estar en algún lugar de cercano a su aldea.

-Estoy segura de poder hacerlo Itami, pero….. ¿Cómo espera lama su polla mientras conduzco?

La pregunta de Yao llamo un poco la atención de Itami. El cerebro de la elfa oscura claramente solo pensaba en sexo.

-Obviamente no harás eso mientras conduces, tienes que tener tus ojos en el camino obviamente.

-Digo obviamente dos veces Itami-dono.

-Obviamente es porque es algo importante.

Yao parecía querer quejarse, pero Itami la hizo callar.

-Ven Yao tendremos un pequeño encuentro antes de salir.

Yao asintió gustosa y se arrodillo frente a Itami.

La elfa oscura desabrocho los pantalones de Itami e introdujo su flácido miembro en su boca con gran maestría. Algo que ella había aprendido de todas sus experiencias con el sexo opuesto es; que a los hombres les fascinaba comenzar recibiendo una buena mamada.

Ella tenía muchas décadas de experiencia a su favor, así que ahora que Itami parecía más dispuesto, ella tenía su oportunidad de brillar al alcance de la mano.

Itami gruño mientras metía su mano entre los cabellos plateados de Yao, se sentía impresionado de que Yao comenzase con una mamada sin que él se lo hubiese sugerido siquiera.

-Está claro que tienes mucha experiencia en esto- Exclamo admirado Itami mientras veía como Yao se quitaba rápidamente la ropa sin detenerse.

-¿Es que no le gusto como lo hago amo?-Pregunto la elfa oscura con las orejas caídas.

-No es eso Yao, lo haces excelente.

Yao asintió mientras volvía a devorar el miembro de Itami con un hambre casi salvaje.

Después de que el miembro de Itami estuvo correctamente lubricado este hizo que la elfa oscura se apoyase contra el árbol mientras levantaba su perfectamente redondo culo hacia él, eso era para facilitar que su miembro la penetrase tan profundo como él quisiese, además el ángulo le permitiría tocar el punto G de la elfa oscura.

Yao gimió sonoramente mientras el miembro de su amo martillaba su interior con gran fuerza.

-Itami dono, ¡esta tan adentro!

Itami trataba de ser más rudo en aquella ocasión, su objetivo era que la elfa oscura pidiese perdón en algún momento, que se disgustara por la fuerza que empleaba, o que como mínimo se quejase. También apretaba los pechos de Yao con fuerza, jalaba con algo de maña sus pezones, retorciéndolos entre sus dedos. Pero todo eso solo parecía enviar a Yao al séptimo cielo.

Yao siempre fue una elfa oscura muy peculiar, además del hecho de que se decía provocaba mala suerte a los hombres, pocos elfos oscuros habían podido complacerla realmente, dígase: técnica, gustos o perversión. Ella siempre fue más participe de la fuerza sobre la técnica, que le jalasen el pelo mientras era penetrada o que la nalgueasen mientras follaba, siempre envió un doloroso placer por su espina dorsal. Se podía decir que Yao disfrutaba de un placer un tanto doloroso, así que cuando ella tuvo que experimentar esa sensación en sus pechos, fue como un elixir, una droga que la volvería adicta.

Para todos los elfos en general, dígase; altos elfos, elfos oscuro o cualquiera de las sub especies nacidas después de la ruptura del país de los elfos, para todos los elfos en general los pechos de una mujer eran sagrados, pocos eran los hombres que se atrevían a manosearlos, la razón era muy simple; los pechos eran con los que una mujer alimentaria a sus futuros hijos. En otras palabras eran el máximo símbolo de la supervivencia de un recién nacido. Incluso en algunas tribus de los elfos los pechos eran casi considerados un regalo divino y por ello se le daba un respeto que pocas veces era roto... por lo que lo que Itami hacia era algo que nunca pasaría por la mente de alguno de ellos

-Ijagi em cotro.

La elfa oscura gimió con fuerza, antes de correrse con todas sus fuerzas.

Itami vio como la elfa oscura apenas si se mantenía de pie mientras abrazaba el árbol, su intención cuando decidió atacar sus pechos de esa forma no había sido que se corriese, pero de inmediato dedujo lo sucedido tras ver esa reacción.

-Serás masoquista.

Itami estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer.

-A la mierda, supongo solo queda una opción.

Con algo de fuerza Itami jalo del plateado pelo de Yao, colocándola de nuevo en posición.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso de correrte?

Pregunto Itami mientras volvía a penetrarla, mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente el pelo de Yao, obligándola a mantenerse en una posición nada cómoda.

Yao arqueo todavía más la espalda siguiendo la dirección en la que Itami tenía sujeto su cabello sin soltar el árbol, Itami la tenía sujeta de los cabellos de tal manera que casi podía ver la cara de su amo mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

-Lo siento amo-Se disculpó Yao con corazones en los ojos-Por favor perdone a esta incompetente elfa oscura.

Itami continúo clavando su verga con tal fuerza que este intentaba ingresar incluso al útero de Yao a la fuerza. Siguió aumentando la fuerza de sus envestidas, hasta que Yao soltó un gemido tan alto que espanto a todos los pájaros que habitaban el árbol en el que se encontraban apoyados.

El gemido de Yao casi hace que Itami parase. Estaba claro que Yao tenía mucho mayor aguante del que él había calculado, aun así el creía haber logrado su primer avance con su plan. Creía haber acorralado a Yao, un poco, aún faltaban unos dos días hasta el hogar de los elfos oscuros, aun así Itami quería creer que si lograba presionarla más su plan aún era posible.

Itami continuo martillando sin tregua el coño de Yao quien gemía con la boca abierta tan alto como sus cuerdas vocales de lo permitían.

-Amo, amo- Yao trato de informar lo cerca que estaba de un nuevo orgasmo, pero en estos momentos su voz no era más que un montón de géminos incomprensibles.

Itami confiado en que había logrado empujar la situación en un terreno que Yao no disfrutaba, decidió empujar un poco más…solo para estar seguro.

-Toma-Itami uso su mano libre para nalguear con bastante fuerza a la babeante elfa oscura.

La mente de Yao se quedó en blanco mientras el dolor que sentía en sus nalgas corría por su columna vertebral. Ella se había corrido a la primera nalgada, y cada azote posterior le acercaba peligrosamente a un nuevo clímax.

Itami continúo un poco más antes de correrse con todas sus fuerzas en el interior de Yao al sentir como los jugos de esta igualmente empezaban a fluir con abundancia. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle un poco después así que decidió sentarse un rato, esta había sido una de las mejores cogidas que había tenido en algún tiempo.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo-Exclamo mientras veía como Yao tenía la lengua colgada y una mirada perdida en algún punto al oeste.

Itami sonrió mientras veía el estado lamentable de la elfa oscuro

"Tal vez el deshacerme de ella sea una perdida"

Itami considero por unos segundos el conservar a Yao, solo para después agitar su cabeza con fuerza. El convivir tanto tiempo con la elfa oscura comenzaba a afectarle enserio.

Yao estaba tirada sobre el césped sin fuerza, se las había arreglado para mantenerse de pie gracias al firme agarre que Itami mantenía sobre ella, cuando este le soltó, la elfa oscura cayo cual saco de papas. Pero no le importo mantenerse en el frio suelo mientras sentía como su vagina aun parecía moverse mientras el semen de su amo fluia fuera de este, sus piernas no le respondían y se encontraban aún abiertas mostrando su intimidad, sus nalga le palpitaban a causa de los azotes recibidos con marcas rojizas a lo largo de sus glúteos, un doloroso placer inundaba su cerebro, sus pechos sentían la fría hierva debajo de ellos, sus pezones seguían muy sensibles por las caricias de Itami, y no podía dejar de babear. En otras palabras se había corrido como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

-Amo, amo

Itami vio como Yao se arrastraba por el suelo hasta quedar frente a él.

-Por favor perdone a esta incompetente elfa oscura- Rogo Yao, antes de introducir el miembro de Itami a su boca y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzaba una mamada.

Itami estaba tan cansado que fallo en darse cuenta del porque las disculpas de la elfa oscura. El creía ingenuamente que su plan había dado sus frutos. Cuando la verdad es que había logrado exactamente lo contrario.

-Partiremos en una hora.

Yao vio con lágrimas en los ojos cómo su amo se levantaba y comenzaba a preparar el desayuno dejándole con ganas de seguir con su trabajo, termino pensando era culpa suya el no poder seguir con el ritmo de su amo.

-entiendo… perdone mi incompetencia

Para la elfa oscura la disculpa no porque le desagradase de alguna forma lo que había vivido, ella se disculpó por haberse corrido tan pronto, dejando el miembro de Itami con mucha energía aun.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Rory se paseaba por ARNUS, bueno decir que se paseaba era una forma bonita de decirlo, la verdad era que ella estaba recorriendo las calles de esta ciudad que había ayudado a crear con una furia que era digna de ser inmortalizada en una epopeya.

Todos los que la veían salían de su camino, su mirada sin duda le hacía honor a ser la apóstol del dios Emroy, el filo de su alabarda parecía querer reclamar alguna alma, por lo que aquellos que por miedo no podían huir se arrodillaban, rezando que su muerte fuese lo más rápida e indolora posible, o se habían orinado sobre sí mismos antes de perder la conciencia.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que le pasa a Rory?

Pregunto el comandante de las guardias de seguridad de las que Rory era parte viendo como las calles se vaciaban en la ruta que seguía la apóstol mientras veía como un grupo de mercenarios corrían como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-Lo desconocemos Comandante, ha estado así desde ayer.

-¿Y porque nadie le ha preguntado el porqué de su enfado?

-¡Hágalo usted si se atreve! ¡Prefiero ir a juicio marcial que intentarlo!

El comandante no reclamo nada al subordinado que le había levantado la voz, el hecho que él estuviese atrapado en una tienda mientras vigilaba a Rory a la distancia, era prueba suficiente del miedo que esa loli gótica podía infundir en los que la rodeaban.

-Itami espero que regreses pronto…. Porque pediré que se te prohíba irte de nuevo de ARNUS sin llevarte a Rory contigo.

Todos los presentes asintieron con él.

-Ahora comprendo porque Itami pudo enfrentarse a ese dragón él solo, esa loli gótica da mucho más miedo que ese lagarto con esteroides.

-Apoyo, hay que tenerlos cuadrados para no temerle a Rory.

-Ahora comprendo porque todos los lugareños le temían miedo

Y en ese momento una nueva leyenda comenzó, la leyenda de Itami y sus inquebrantables huevos cuadrados, que para desgracia del teniente pronto se distorsiono a que Itami tenía tan grandes sacos de hombría que no cualquiera mujer podría complacer. Lo cual a su vez termino afectando a Risa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yao conducía el todo terreno bordeando un rio. Itami quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto tenía en sus manos un mapa, pero no le estaba prestando atención para nada.

-Itami-dono, pronto llegaremos al puente- Exclamo una muy deprimida Yao.

Itami solo asintió mientras regresaba levemente su mente al camino.

-Bien, continua conduciendo por la ruta, descansaremos a medio día.

Yao solo asintió mientras sus orejas se caían aún más.

Si bien Yao la estaba pasando mal, al creer que de nuevo había fallado en calmar la lujuria de su amo. La mente de Itami se paseaba en las diferentes perversiones que planeaba hacerle a Yao apenas llegasen a un lugar adecuado.

"Maldición debí haber traído algunas velas" Pensó Itami mientras se imaginaba, los gemidos de la elfa oscura cuando la caliente cera quemase su piel morena.

"Bueno no se puede hacer nada con lo que falta"

Itami rápidamente hizo un recuento de todo el material que tenía a su disposición. Su inventario constaba mayormente de municiones, un par de rifles, un RPG obviamente nada de eso le serviría para abusar de Yao, algunos fetiches que había leído en cierto doujin con algunas chicas y esas municiones en verdad serían muy peligrosos como para llevarse a cabo por lo que tuvo que recurrir a sus suministros básicos en donde tenía algunas cuerdas, unos cables de batería, gasolina, y un montón de otras cosas que claramente no le servirían, al menos no para su propósito.

"La cuerda me puede servir para atar a Yao" Itami se relamió los labios, desde que había llegado al área especial no había tenido oportunidad de practicar sus nudos y sabia había perdido práctica.

-No tengo nada más que cuerda…maldición no será suficiente.

-¿Dijo algo Itami-dono?

Itami casi sufre un ataque cardiaco al escuchar a Yao.

-Na-nada, solo hacia un recuento de lo que tenemos en el todo terreno.

-¿Hay algo que necesite? Estoy segura mi pueblo no le negara nada.

-Lo que necesito es una inyección para enemas-Itami no supo ni porque le había respondido, pero apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca quiso pegarse un tiro.

-¿Eso qué es Itami-dono?

-Nada, olvídalo, solo es algo que deje en mi casa y ahora me hace falta.

Yao asintió, pero se aseguró de guardar el nombre del objeto que su amo necesitaba en su memoria, apenas regresase a ARNUS ella lo buscaría.

"Veamos sin no puedo darle un enema, no puedo quemarla con unas velas ¿qué puedo hacer?" los pensamientos de Itami quedaron detenidos en esa pregunta, ya había sido comprobado que nada de lo que él le hiciese por sí mismo, la empujaría lo suficiente.

Itami se rasco la cabeza, luego reviso su maleta para después suspirar derrotado.

-¿Algún otro problema además de haber olvidado la inyección para enemas?

Itami tuvo un mini infarto cardiaco cuando escucho a Yao repetir sus palabras, si ella iba por allí diciendo eso el terminaría de nuevo en problemas.

-Yao por favor no vayas por allí diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Eso de inyección para enemas, por favor no lo repitas.

Yao no entendió el porqué de esa orden, pero no cuestiono.

Después de que Yao asintiese, el corazón de Itami regreso a su lugar. Estaba claro que Yao repetiría cualquier cosa que el dijese, debía tener más cuidado.

-¿Cuánto falta para el medio día?

-Yo diría que unas dos horas más.

Itami asintió y regreso si vista al mapa, ya había encontrado un lugar apropiado para descansar.

-Dirigirte al claro de más adelante, descansaremos allí.

Yao asintió y una hora más tarde detuvo el carro justo en medio del claro, estaba claro le elfa era una gran conductora, pero sería muy peligroso permitir que manejase en Japón.

Itami bajo del carro y rápidamente preparo el campamento, quería terminar todas las preparaciones antes de que Yao trajese el agua y la leña.

Minutos después Itami y Yao se encontraban disfrutando de sus alimentos en medio del claro.

-Muy bien, creo que un poco de ejercicio hará que se nos baje la comida.

Itami había querido encontrar entre sus cosas algo que pudiese servirle a Yao como lubricante para lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, pero estaba claro que la suerte no acompañaba a la elfa oscura para nada.

-¿Qué tiene en mente amo?

-Bueno de mañana te corriste muy rápido.

Yao solo bajo las orejas completamente avergonzada.

-Lo lamento amo.

-No te preocupes ya tengo el castigo perfecto para ti por esa falta-Itami trato con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras le saliesen de forma natural, pero aun así se le podía distinguir el miedo.

Yao asintió rápidamente esperando poder limpiar su falta de respeto para con su amo.

-Yao mastúrbate para mí.

Listo lo había dicho, Itami no podía ver a la elfa oscura de la vergüenza al decirlo así.

-¿?¿?¿?¿?.

Yao por su parte solo ladeo la cabeza completamente desconectada.

-Itami-dono no puedo hacer eso.

Listo Itami casi quería saltar de alegría, había logrado tocar las fibras sensibles de Yao.

-Creí que habías dicho que cumplirías cualquier orden Yao –dijo buscando seguir el juego para al fin pedirle a la elfa oscura se retirase por su incompetencia

Yao solo asintió con las orejas caídas.

-Eso es verdad, pero yo no sé qué sea MAS..TAu BARtE.

*No escribí mal masturbarse, es solo que Yao, y el general de la población del área espacial no hablan el mismo idioma que Itami*

Itami sintió un como si un interruptor apagase su cordura y regreso a ver a Yao con duda.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

Yao solo se encogió los hombros.

"Bueno supongo que la palabra es diferente en el idioma de la región especial" Itami solo chasqueo la lengua decepcionado, tan acostumbrado estaba a hablar el idioma de la región especial que se había olvidado que aun habían muchos términos faltantes en su vocablo.

-En otras palabras muéstrame como juegas con tu cuerpo-Nuevamente la respuesta de Yao es nula-¿Es en serio?

Yao sintió una espinilla en todo su orgullo, su amo le estaba pidiendo algo que ella no podía complacer, no por falta de ganas, sino de conocimiento.

-Itami-dono, estoy segura que si usted me enseña esta vez lo que desea yo podrá complacerlo en la siguiente vez que lo pida.

Itami estuvo a nada de negarse completamente a hacerlo, pero la excitación lo hacía dudar, el poder ver a ese despampanante elfa oscura explorar su cuerpo definitivamente no podía ser un espectáculo que él se quisiera perderse.

-Supongo no se puede hacer nada, pero solo una vez, ¡luego vas por tu cuenta!

Yao asintió emocionada, ¡aún no había fallado!

"Muy bien, ¿por dónde se comienza?"

Itami sintió como una risa nerviosa se le escapaba mientras llevaba a Yao a la capota del carro, si el realmente le iba a enseñar a masturbarse a la elfa oscura, quería una vista de primera de ello.

-Primero quiero que te quites las ropas pero no de manera rápida sino lentamente y hacia mi dirección

Yao asintió y siguiendo las órdenes de su amo tras retiro sus ropas lentamente revelando con ello sus pechos y pelvis al desnudo ante Itami, la misma elfa oscura empezó a tener un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza inusual en ella al sentir como la mirada de Itami se enfocaba en la prenda que ella se retiraba.

"Comienzo a verle fallas a este plan, con el poco pudor que Yao tiene no creo hubiese dudado en hacer cualquier cosa que pida en medio de su propio pueblo"

-Muy bien ahora quiero que flexiones las piernas hacia los lados para que me dejes ver tu vagina, si así, ábrelas por completo, bien, ¿Estas cómoda?

-¿Eso es importante? –Pregunto con duda mientras seguía las indicaciones que recibía

-¡Mucho!, acomódate lo más que la pose que te doy te lo permita para que no afecte las demás indicaciones.

La elfa oscura se movió un poco, no entendía él porque debía estar cómoda, pero no le dio muchas vueltas, estaba acostada sobre el capo del carro, con las piernas completamente abiertas, eso era lo importante a su parecer, al hacerlo los oscuros labios que cubrían los rosados pliegues de su vagina se abrieron mostrándole a Itami como su interior le deseaba.

-¿Así amo?

-Si

Itami sintió un deseo irrefrenable por mandar todo a la porra y follarse a la elfa oscura, pero se controló, ya después la elfa oscura sabría lo que es bueno.

-Bien, entonces empieza

-¿?¿?¿?

-Perdón, mi culpa, lo olvidaba, comienza a tocarte los pechos de manera lenta por su contorno.

Yao lo hizo sin mucho ánimo, no entendía lo que su amo quería.

-¿Así?- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por alrededor de sus pechos levantándoles levemente y dejándoles caer causando un pequeño rebote

-No eso está mal-

Itami sintió deseos de reír, estaba aquí en medio de la nada enseñándole a una elfa oscura como masturbarse.

-Déjame te enseño ahora lo que quiero que hagas.

Itami agarro uno de los pechos y lo froto con más fuerza empezando a jalarle levemente, también sujeto un pezón entre las puntas de sus dedos y lo retorció lentamente.

-Ahora intenta tú, trata de buscar imitar lo que hice de la forma que más te agrade a ti y que lo disfrutes.

Nuevamente una orden que Yao no entendía ¿desde cuándo los esclavos buscaban su propio placer?

"Japón es un país muy raro"

Las primeras caricias que Yao se dio a si misma eran torpes, pero fue mejorando, Itami le guiaba paso a paso. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus pezones estuviesen duro como roca y ella los retorciese como si fuesen tapas rosca de algún refresco.

-No tan duro, te lastimaras.

-¿Lastimarme?

-Sí, ven déjame, usa tu mano para acariciar otras zonas.

Brazos, piernas, abdomen, las manos de Yao recorrían lenta y pausadamente su cuerpo. Provocándole sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, este era su cuerpo, no cabía duda de eso, pero ella jamás lo había sentido así al tocarse en sus actividades diarias... la sensación de sensibilidad era; inusual.

-Bien, bien, estas comprendiendo como se hace.

-¿Lo hago bien Amo?

-Sí, ahora probemos el cuello.

Itami trato de quitarle el collar a Yao, pero esta salto y aparto rápidamente las manos de su amo.

-¿Que está haciendo amo?-Pregunto Yao asustada.

-Quítate ese collar, no puedes tocarte el cuello con eso puesto.

Yao negó frenéticamente a quitarse el collar. Itami se sintió curioso del porque a esa negativa, pero estaba tan caliente que decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Como quieras.

Yao retomo las caricias que se estaba dando sobre todo su cuerpo, proporcionándole el espectáculo que su amo deseaba ver.

-Pasemos al plano fuerte.

Itami acarician lentamente el coño completamente depilado de la elfa oscura.

-¿Porque no hay vellos aquí?

-¿Que son vle…vus?

*Lo mismo que arriba*

-Pequeños pelos, ya sabes yo los tengo y normalmente las chicas también lo tienen aquí –dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por la pubis perfectamente afeitado de la elfa oscura- ¿a los elfos no les salen?

-A usted haba de gelloj, no eso solo los pueden tener las mujeres embarazadas, las demás nos los cortamos todos los días-

-¿Por qué?

-Ese es símbolo de que la mujer está esperando un hijo ante los demás.

Itami sintió curiosidad del porque esa extraña ley. Pero no pregunto, la situación era muy excitante, como para tratar de llevar la plática en esa dirección.

-Ahora tú, acaríciate tú misma la concha y los labios de esta.

Yao no sabía que era concha, pero intuyo era su vagina, después de todo ese era el último lugar que su amo había tocado.

Los temblores invadieron el cuerpo de Yao, mientras su mano izquierda re descubría la forma de su clítoris, en su mano derecha un pezón se retorcía de un lado a otro.

-¿Lo…lo…go. bien…. Amo?

-Mucho-Declaro Itami quien tenía una mano sobre su pantalón.

-¿Guee…ha…go?

Itami sintió su cerebro se desconectaba, y por un instante se vio a sí mismo en Japón, en algún parque, con su esposa Risa, la situación era muy parecida.

-Córrete Yao. Córrete con todas tus fuerzas, córrete para mí.

Yao ya no podía pronunciar palabras, sus ojos saltaban de un punto a otro del firmamento sin poder ver nada realmente. Deseaba correrse, su amo se lo había ordenado, pero algo dentro de sus acciones no se sentía bien, necesitaba algo más. Su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse a las nuevas sensaciones que había descubierto, pero en su mente algo faltaba, algo impedía ella alcanzase el clímax que su amo quería ver. ¿Pero qué era?

Los ojos de Yao buscaron frenéticamente lo que faltaba, hasta que vio a su amo. Itami la veía con deseo, su amo la estaba viendo con esa misma mirada que tantos otros hombres lo habían hecho incontables veces, pero ahora era diferente, porque esa era la mirada que ella había querido ver desde que le entrego su alma, ella en este momento era deseada por su amo, no como compañera, o como maestra, ella era deseada como mujer.

Con su mano derecha sujeto firmemente la medalla de su collar de esclavitud.

Itami tuvo que abrir los ojos para no perderse detalle, Yao se había metido uno de sus pezones a la boca y ahora lo masticaba con fuerza.

La embriagante sensación de su mano izquierda recorriendo su vagina, metiendo uno o dos dedos en su cavidad cada tanto, y punzante dolor de su pezón mientras lo succionaba y mordía, pero nada se comparaba a la sensación de su mano derecha, acariciando lentamente el cuero del que su collar estaba hecho, la medalla hecha completamente de un metal sagrado enviaba sensaciones extrañas a su mano, y esta las pasaba directamente a su cerebro.

Yao se contrajo todo lo que pudo antes de explotar en un gran orgasmo.

Itami gimió, el espectáculo había sido mucho mejor de lo esperado, por mucho.

-Espero no creas esto termina aquí.

Yao asintió, su mente aún estaba divagando, pero logro ponerse de pie, estaba sedienta, así que antes de que Itami pudiese sacarse el pantalón, ella ya tenía su pene atrapado en su boca.

-No me cabe la menor duda, esa boca tuya es excelente.

Pero en esta ocasión Yao no estaba escuchando las alabanzas de Itami, ni le importaban.

Ella necesitaba beber la semilla de su amo, ¡su cuerpo se lo exigía! Usando ambos brazos atrapo a Itami y lo abrazo tan fuerte como podía, ella necesitaba que su amo soltase su semen, entre más mejor.

Itami gruño mientras descargaba en la garganta de Yao, la elfa oscura le estaba chupando con tanta fuerza su verga que por un segundo Itami temió que sus testículos fuesen arrancados de su posición original.

* * *

si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o britania)de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco.

también les sugiero leer el fic de GATE: Asi que las Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas fueron a pelear allí.

bye. !comenten!


	4. Ya nada

Les traigo un nuevo cap con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness

Lamento la tardanza, pero la inspiración y la perversión escasean.

También anuncio que la próxima semana todos los demás fics que tengo tendrán su conti.

Espero disfruten de este cap.

* * *

Hay escritos antiguos que relatan el como la única diferencia entre el paraíso y el infierno es el punto de vista de quien lo esté comparando en aquellos momentos, esto ha sido definido puesto que lo que para unos puede ser una bendición, o una fuente de una felicidad extrema, para otros puede ser algo perverso, malvado o atroz, y viceversa, esa es una verdad que se repite entre los individuos. Así que diferenciarlo en ocasiones es imposible.

Y ese era exactamente el problema de Itami tenía en este preciso momento, Itami, primer teniente de las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas no estaba muy seguro si su situación era buena o mala.

Hace unas horas había por fin le había dado a Yao el sexo que tanto pedía. Por los dioses que la elfa oscura era todo y tal vez más de lo que decía ser en la cama, sin embargo ese no era su problema, en su afán de quitarse a Yao de encima, se había terminado metiendo en un problema mucho más raro: Oficialmente todo había comenzado con una especie de espectáculo, donde él le enseñaría a la elfa a masturbarse, y el calor del momento lo había llevado a no poder resistir el poseer de nuevo el cuerpo de dicha elfa oscura para sí mismo, tras ver como ella disfrutaba de lo que le había enseñado, si así de estúpido como suena. El problema radicaba en la revolcada que Yao e Itami habían tenido después, el pobre Itami sentía como sus caderas le mataban, después de todo aún tenía un orgullo de ser hombre por lo que no se permitió parar hasta que creyó la chica estuviese satisfecha.

Yao quien tuvo que conducir, era incapaz de sentarse recta dando pequeños saltitos ocasionales que le recordaban al soldado lo realizado y a esta que su amo por fin le había metido mano.

-Itami-dono allí está el claro-Anuncio Yao alegre al ver el final de su viaje después de todo esa era una señal de que estaban cerca de su tierra natal-¿Podemos descansar un poco y llegar a mis tierras para el anochecer?

Itami solo asintió mientras revisaba el mapa, estaban muy atrás de lo esperado pero no se podía hacer nada, había sido su culpa que el encuentro sexual entre ambos tomase tanto tiempo, además de dejarlos para el arrastre.

-Estacionarte, a un lado.

-¿Armaremos un campamento?-Pregunto Yao quien claramente aborrecía la idea de tener que ir a buscar leña tras las dos secciones de sexo seguidas, para después tener que conducir el todo terreno por horas mientras que el movimiento le hacía sacar los pocos fluidos que conservaba en su interior de la sesión anterior causándole molestias, si tenía que terminar su día agachándose en una recolección de leña. Eso sin duda no le hacía nada bien a su entrepierna.

-No creo que tengamos que encender una fogata, además parece lloverá dentro de poco.

Itami solo levanto la vista al cielo, y ciertamente pudo ver como las nubes tapaban lo últimos rayos del sol.

Yao asintió agradecida.

Itami solo suspiro mientras comenzaba a repasar en su mente todo lo que había aprendido de Yao en las últimas horas;

Yao era de la raza de los elfos oscuros, elfos que no solo se diferenciaban de los demás elfos por el oscuro todo de su piel, sino también por lo abiertos que eran ellos como raza en temas relacionados con el sexo a diferencia de la raza de Tuka quienes eran más conservadores.

Pese a ser una elfa oscura, Yao era peculiar entre sus congéneres, estaba más que claro que ella era lo que la gente de su lado de la puerta llamaría masoquista, algo que parecía ser inusual entre los elfos oscuros. Si esto se sumaba a su ya de por si buena disposición al sexo por ser una elfa oscura, se obtenía una mescla bastante volátil que Itami no estaba capacitado para manejar por sí mismo.

"No importa como lo vea, cada vez le veo más problemas a este plan"

Yao se relajó una vez hubo estacionado el carro, como no tenía que ir a buscar leña para encender un fuego, podía recostarse en la parte de atrás a un lado de su amo y recuperarse un poco.

-Amo tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

Itami solo movió su mano desde su posición en la parte de atrás del todo terreno, no tenía la intención de regresar a verla, o de prender una luz para ver algo en sí, el solo quería dormir un poco.

Yao como elfa oscura tenía una vista mucho más aguda que un humano, por lo que pudo ver claramente el movimiento de la mano de su amo, y lo interpreto como que continuase.

-¿Masturbarse es alguna especie de ritual que las mujeres del otro lado de la puerta hacen para atraer a su pareja cuando esta no está dispuesta?

Itami deseo pararse únicamente para poder estrellar su cabeza contra alguna pared, tronco o roca cercana, todos y cada uno de sus planes para deshacerse de Yao habían fracasado, pero ninguno lo habían hecho tan estrepitosamente como ese.

-¿Este cómo te explico? Masturbarse es lo que hacen las personas cuando no tienen una pareja con quien realizar el coito, es algo así como auto estimularse.

Yao solo ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-¿Y porque alguien querría estimularse de esa forma sin compañía? ¿No es mejor un compañero que usar sus propias manos?

Itami solo enterró su cabeza en la almohada avergonzado, él no podía decirlo, o mejor dicho ella no entendería que; si una persona está caliente no puede simplemente ir a pedirle algo de sexo al vecino como hacen los elfos oscuros, lo humanos del otro lado de la puerta (no estaba seguro de los de este lado, pero esperaba ellos también fuesen incluidos) trataban al sexo como algo un poco más íntimo, claro que habían prostitutas, edecanes, amigos con derecho, y un largo etc. sobre las formas en que los humanos podían disfrutar del sexo sin un vínculo sentimental, pero ni el más salido de los humanos consideraría normal, tener sexo con un vecino, algún familiar, o simplemente algún miembro de la villa, por el simple hecho de estar un poco caliente, y que este lo aceptase como la cosa más común del mundo para que todo después del acto quedase en lo mismo.

-Dejémoslo en que es una cuestión cultural.

Yao asintió, los humanos eran muy raros para su gente.

-Yao ya que estamos, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, no sé si es mi idea, o simplemente una mal interpretación, pero ¿tus congéneres que vinieron a ARBUS a buscar trabajo, no están un poco a la defensiva cuando tratan con otros humanos, que no seamos los de la JDFS?

-No es como si nosotros los elfos oscuros nos relacionásemos mucho con otras razas Itami-dono en especial humanos.

-¿Por qué?

-Durante generaciones los humanos han cazado un sin número de criaturas con el fin de obtener sus dones, ya sabe la búsqueda de inmortalidad y esas cosas.

Itami asintió de acuerdo.

Yao solo se acostó a lado de su amo, cobijándose con la misma cobija. Itami sintió la piel de Yao contra su piel, aun no se había recuperado de la anterior cogida, pero el aún se negaba a abandonar su plan de deshacerse de Yao. ¡Él debía deshacerse de Yao o caería en una espiral de lujuria y libertinaje!

-Este…Yao ¿dijiste que te gustaría experimentar lo que le hice a Risa? ¿Verdad?

-¿Heeee? ¿Desea nuevamente usar mi cuerpo amo?

Si hubiese habido suficiente luz iluminando el interior del todo terreno Itami podría haber visto la expresión de total desconcierto de Yao después de todo incluso ella no podía olvidarse de dichas imágenes, además no se sentía en condiciones de satisfacerle una tercera ronda a su amo.

-Sí, creo haberlo dicho, pero a qué viene eso.

Itami se levanta y a tientas saca una cuera de su mochila de los suministros que llevaba de manera reglamentaria.

-Creo que hay algo de tiempo para mostrarte algunas cosas más.

-Cla…a…claro mi amo-Declaro completamente derrotada Yao quien estaba más que cansada, pero aun así, ella no le negaría nada a su amo.

Itami asintió y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza prendió una linterna, era hora de comenzar el tercer round del día.

-Muy bien salgamos a fuera, allí te enseñare lo que es atadura de cuerpo.

Itami realmente se arrepintió de no haber hecho que Yao recogiese leña, pero eso ya no importaba, se las arreglaría con la poca luz que tenían producto de las linternas que llevaban consigo.

Yao se quitó rápidamente la ropa extrañada por las instrucciones de su amo, luego permitió que la cuerda fuese pasando por su oscura piel exaltando sus curvas con los trazos que el realizaba en sus nudos, impidiéndole moverse libremente, y metiéndose en lugares sensibles a cada respiración que hacía... para después sentir la fuerza con la que Itami ajusto las ataduras y estas se acoplaron a su fisionomía.

-Listo.

Itami se alejó de Yao para poder apreciar su trabajo, si bien usaban linternas que por la posición resaltaban la oscuridad de su piel y lo amarillento de la cuerda denotaba como esta se metía entre las piernas de la elfa oscura, como sus pechos eran aprisionados y forzados a sobresalir más de lo debido o como ella carecía de movilidad al de atarle las manos a su espalda.

-No es mi mejor trabajo, pero se ve hermoso –Dijo para sí mismo Itami al observar como las ataduras en forma de tortuga le quedaban perfectamente a la elfa oscura.

-Amo Itami, se me está metiendo la cuerda …..ahhhh-

Yao gimió sonoramente cuando al tratar de caminar su vagina sintió completamente la estructura de la cuerda haciendo fricción con su intimidad.

Itami al ver eso se acercó y tomando la cuerdas jalo hacia el más esa parte oyendo los sensuales gemidos de la elfa oscura, siguió jugando con la cuerda que ataba a Yao, haciendo que esta apretada más las zonas sensibles de la elfa oscura.

La sensación de tener el cuerpo de Yao a su completa disposición le permitió levantar los ánimos de nuevo, pero seguía cansado, demasiado, pero el ver a la elfa oscura retorcerse mientras la cuerda le aprieta más y más, le devolvió la vida a si amiguito bajo sus pantalones, Itami sujeto su cabeza para que esta le diese una mamada que por la posición que tenía atada a la chica le permitió llegar hasta lo profundo de su garganta

Mientras Yao comenzaba lentamente a recorrer su lengua por el miembro de su amo, ignorando completamente el dolor de su mandíbula o las sensaciones que sentía cuando el glande llegaba a su tráquea y se abría paso mientras que los testículos de Itami golpeaban rítmicamente su barbilla.

Itami se arrepentía de no haber traído ninguna crema a base de agua en este momento, era momento ideal para usar la puerta trasera de la elfa oscura, sin embargo no se iba a detener por ese detalle.

-Yao ¿sabes que es sexo anal?

La elfa oscura solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía moviendo su lengua para estimular el miembro de su amo.

-Bueno, no importa, pronto lo averiguaras.

Itami sonrió diabólicamente mientras sacaba su celular, incluso sabiendo que estaba mal, él quería tener un recuerdo de cómo le había roto el culo a la elfa oscura para ocasiones futuras.

Yao no supo interpretar las acciones de su amo así que se limitó a realizar al pie de la letra las órdenes que su amo le dijo a continuación.

Apoyo su pecho contra el frio metal del todo terreno, con algo de dificultad por la cuerda levanto y apunto su trasero hacia su amo mientras que este solo acariciaba sus glúteos.

-Eres muy linda Yao-Itami le susurró al oído metiéndole lentamente un dedo dentro del culo a Yao quien de inmediato reacciono violentamente ante ese acto-Relájate Yao, esto suele doler un poco al inicio.

Sin embargo las palabras de Itami no lograron llegar al cerebro de Yao.

-¡Amo!, ¡ese agujero es sucio!, ¡por allí sale todo!….!Kyaaaaa!

Itami hizo callar a Yao retorciendo un poco su dedo en el ano de Yao y realizando movimientos algo bruscos.

-Sí, ya lo sé Yao-Itami comienza a retorcer su dedo con más fuerza incluso jalando las paredes internas de la elfa oscura-Se todo lo que hay que saber sobre este agujero, ya verás cómo te hago chillar como un cerdo en el matadero en unos momentos.

Itami no pudo evitar que su vena de sádico brillase al escuchar como Yao se retorcía.

-Bien suficientes preparaciones, ahora lo bueno-Itami saca el dedo del culo de Yao-Tu ensuciaste mi dedo así que creo es justo lo limpies tú.

Al principio Yao se negó a que Itami le metiese sus dedos en la boca sabiendo donde había estado antes, pero al final ella término saboreando su culo mientras limpiaba a lametones los dedos de su amo.

-Bien Yao, lo haces muy bien, con un poco de entrenamiento, puede que llegues a ser tan buena como Risa…-Itami rio nostálgicamente al recordar a su ex esposa actuar de manera similar la primera vez que había destrozado su culo tiempo atrás-…Ahora aquí, mejor te relajas, porque no tengo lubricante.

Yao fue incapaz de entender lo que su amo trataba de decir.

-Relájate.

Itami sonrió y tras posicionar su pene en el recto de la elfa oscura comenzó a empujar la punta de su miembro dentro del culo de Yao. La elfa oscura chillo con ganas mientras apretaba lo más que podía su esfínter en un esfuerzo en que el miembro de su amo no entrase, esfuerzo que solo excitaba más a Itami al saber que en efecto parecía que aun con todos los años de experiencia a cuestas que tenía la elfa oscura era un virgen de dicho orificio.

-No chilles tanto, me duele la cabeza-Itami introdujo una bolita de tela en la boca de Yao para silenciarla-Listo mucho mejor, ahora ¿Dónde estábamos?

Yao trato de gritar pero ya no podía hacerlo, podía sentir como sus intestinos se movían lentamente para darle cabida al miembro de su amo quien ni siquiera parecía dudar en invadir lo más que podía su interior.

Itami trataba de meter todo su miembro dentro de Yao, pero el que la elfa oscura no dejase de apretar su esfínter no le ayudaba en nada, aun así ya llevaba casi la mitad de su miembro dentro de la elfa oscura sintiendo como le apretaba con gran fuerza.

-Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba... parece no estás muy cooperativa en esto

Itami saco todo su miembro del culo de Yao lentamente, quien pareció relajarse con esa acción solo para después introducírselo con más fuerza intentando tomar más terreno. Aun cuando no podía meterlo por completo por los esfuerzos de la elfa oscura, está por otro lado podía sentir como su culo iba desgarrándose cada vez más y ella misma reaccionaba con fuerza a sus acciones.

Yao sentía todo su cuerpo tenso por dicho acto que en ningún momento alguno de sus congéneres hubiese siquiera consideraría, por unos segundos contemplo la posibilidad de atacar a Itami para detener su sufrimiento, mientras sentía como algo en su interior se rompía mientras más profundo ingresaba el miembro de Itami coloco su pierna derecha directamente debajo de la entre pierna de Itami, un único movimiento y podría golpear con su talón los testículos de su amo, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, Ella era propiedad de Itami, ella había vendido su libertad para pagarle a su amo el salvar su tribu de la furia del dragón de fuego, ese era su juramento y si este era su destino ella debía aceptarlo.

Itami sonrió excitado, la imagen que se estaba grabando en su celular era oro puro, no solo tenía a la elfa oscura atada en manera bondage sino que la estaba desvirgando analmente, la pobre elfa oscura daba unas expresiones que uno nunca esperaría ver en ella, en sus ojos llorosos no se podía definir si sentía placer, miedo, o dolor ¿tal vez las tres anteriores al mismo tiempo?

"¿Qué nombre le pondré a este video?"

Yao sintió como su amo retiraba nuevamente su miembro de su interior, así que suspiro aliviada, esta era una batalla claramente perdida, Itami tenía todas las de ganar y ella tenía pocas posibilidades de resistirse... parecía comprender el por qué las ataduras que Itami había realizado

-¿Te duele Yao?

Yao se permitió soltar todo tipo de improperios para su amo, ya que su boca estaba tapada por lo que nada de lo que diría podía entenderse, pero sin duda la expresión de su rostro demostró que no estaba nada a gusto con esa situación.

-Tomare eso como un sí.

Itami se acerca al oído de Yao y le susurra.

-Y te dolerá mucho más mientras te resistas…-Esa declaración solo pudo sacarle un gruñido agónico a la elfa oscura-pero dime Yao ¿deseas saber un secreto para que no duela?

Yao asintió frenéticamente suplicándole la respuesta.

Itami solo le mordió dulcemente la punta de la oreja a Yao, si algo había aprendido Itami de todo su tiempo atendiendo a Tuka, era que los elfos tenían una gran sensibilidad en sus orejas, en especial en las puntas de estas.

Yao gimió sonoramente ante esa nueva sensación, le agrado tanto sentir los dientes de su amo tocando su oreja que casi olvidó completamente que su amo estaba queriendo meterle su miembro por el culo.

Itami dejo que Yao se relajase, incluso uso su mano libre para estimular el clítoris de Yao jalando la cuerda. Cuando esta se hubo olvidado por completo, envistió a Yao en su culo con todas sus fuerzas logrando por fin introducirse plenamente en su interior.

La elfa oscura grito con fuerza al sentir la rápida estocada, el dolor invadió su cerebro al sentir como su recto era asaltado, el dolor que sintió fue sublime, aunque trato de apretar su esfínter para cortarle el paso a su amo ya era tarde, todo el miembro de su amo estaba dentro de ella y lo único que lograba era provocarse más dolor.

"Duele, duele mucho, duele tan bien"

Itami no se movió, dejo que Yao se acostumbrase un poco a la sensación de tener su miembro dentro de ella, mientras esperaba se dio gusto filmando con su celular. Después de todo era la primera vez que la elfa oscura tenía sexo anal.

Ya una vez que Yao pareció calmarse Itami comenzó el vaivén, primero con movimientos muy leves, pero conforme Yao parecía acostumbrarse aceleraba lentamente.

Yao estaba más que confundida, ¿Cómo podía agradarle tanto algo que le había dolido tanto hace nada? La elfa oscura podía sentir como el dolor de su cuerpo desaparecía, y era reemplazado por un placer sin precedentes, algo que nunca antes había experimentado en ninguna otra pareja anterior.

Los minutos pasaron y ahora era Yao quien movía las caderas para que el miembro de Itami entrase más profundamente en ella.

-Y tanto que te quejabas en un principio.

Yao gimió algo incomprensible. Itami lo interpreto como una disculpa.

Finalmente Itami descargo completamente dentro de Yao. La elfa oscura cayo de cara una vez su amo la hubo llenado de su caliente semilla que dicho sea de paso dada la sensibilidad del área sintió como le quemo su interior de manera gratificante.

El celular grababa el momento final, Yao completamente cansada estaba tirada boca abajo, aun atada, mientras semen blanco con sangre roja, salían del interior de la elfa oscura.

-Esta es sin duda una imagen para recordar-Itami retira la mordaza de Yao-¿No lo crees?

-Si…si mi amo…..tenía razón mi amo.

Itami sintió que era hora de descansar, pero su sadismo natural no le permitía terminar así el video, era hora del gran final así que desato las manos de Yao.

-Yao, levántate tú, lo ensuciaste así que tú lo limpias.

-Si….mi…..amo….como…..desee.

Yao sabía lo que su amo deseaba de ella, pero su cerebro estaba en blanco, le costaba pensar en cualquier cosa, su interior palpitaba en dolor y placer. Aun así con movimientos bastante torpes se arrodillo.

-Creo que este final para mi video solo sería mejor si levantases tus manos con la señal de la paz…..pero creo eso ya es pedir mucho….si sigue así Yao, asegúrate de dejar mi polla rechinando de limpia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La noche llegaba a la comunidad de ARNUS, y con ella el final de otro día, donde los comerciantes trataban de obtener ganancias a costa de otros, los mercenarios buscaban trabajos para obtener dinero, los ciudadanos comunes y corrientes trataban de llevar sus vidas de la mejor formar, pero en los cuarteles de la Policía militar que custodiaban la seguridad de la comunidad de ARNUS y curiosamente en una de sus habitaciones donde había arribado cierta apóstol tras cumplir su vigilancia noto como cierta humana encargada de servir de traductora entre los nativos y las fuerzas de la JSDF le saludaba discretamente.

-No fue un día agradable ¿verdad Rory?

Leilei, la aprendiz de mago del anciano Kato, era posiblemente la única persona que no huiría al ver la cara con la que Rory, la semidiosa sierva de Emroy, esta que amenazaba de muerte a todos aquellos que perturbaban la paz de ese sitio, incluso se orinarían en sí mismos con solo su presencia pero con ella era distinto.

-Me he sentido rara toda la mañana-Se quejó Rory-Algo….raro me pasa de repente siento como si mi fuerza fuese drenada, no me siento débil, simplemente molesta, pero no es por almas...o algo que conozca.

Leilei asintió mientras veía a Rory sentarse sobre una silla, estaba claro que la semidiosa no era la misma que siempre. Se la veía cansada, o mejor dicho, se la veía aburrida y molesta por alguna razón.

-Sé que te animara ¡Curry!

Tuka la elfa que había enloquecido y confundido a Itami con su padre entro en la habitación con una radiante sonrisa y una gran olla en sus manos.

Rory levanto un gruñido, tratando de hacer su más amenazadora cara, para alejar a la alegre elfa, pero eso solo le gano que Tuka le frotase la cabeza como si fuese un gato.

-Ya, ya Rory, aquí, aquí.

Leilei casi sonrió al ver a la elfa acariciar la cabeza de la semidiosa como si de un gato se tratase.

Rory al principio se opuso, quiso alejarse pero al final se rindió, Tuka y Leilei habían llegado a convertirse en sus amigas y ella aceptaba esos lasos con todo lo que ello implicaba, lo malo lo bueno y lo raro (lo cual parecía ser lo más abundante).

-Supongo padre no vendrá a comer esta noche… ¿nos repartimos su curri?-Pregunto Tuka haciendo que las presentes asintiesen unánimemente-Bien.

-¿Que se supone itami está haciendo? Creí estaría castigado hasta la próxima semana.

La pregunta de Rory dejo a la elfa y la maga con duda, a ambas Itami les había pedido ayuda el teniente, pero ambas se habían negado alegando que tenían cosas que hacer en la ciudad, y no podían salir así.

-Padre dijo que necesitaba hacer algo donde los elfos oscuros, creo-Respondió Tuka mientras trababa de recordar lo pasado ayer.

Leilei asintió.

-Aparentemente dejaron el todo terreno que usamos para transportamos allá, así que debía traerlo lo antes posible si quiere le den permiso de volver a Japón.

-Visitaremos a la madre de papa…. ¿Debería llamarle abuela?

Leilei recordó con algo de miedo, si bien la maga se había enfrentado a un dragón de fuego, ella aún era mujer, así que lo cercano que estaba de visitar a la madre del hombre con quien había realizado la ceremonia de las 3 noches la inquietaba mucho ya que planeaba, si la situación lo ameritaba, ella debía dar a conocer que había completado satisfactoriamente el ritual.

Rory sonrió la idea de regresar a Japón le agradaba, con un poco de suerte podría compartir una agradable velada con Itami de nuevo, en esta ocasión se encargaría de destruir el celular de forma apropiada primero, no quería nuevamente la interrumpiesen.

Tuka ladeo la cabeza mientras veía a sus compañeras perdidas en sus pensamientos mientras introducían comida a sus bocas de forma casi robótica.

-¿Dónde está Yao?

La pregunta hizo que Rory se atragantase con el curri, ahora recordaba a la elfa oscura completamente desnuda arrodillaba al pie de la cama de Itami.

-Si no está aquí, puede ser que ella se fuese con Itami, después de todo ella no posee algún papel en ARNUS-Respondió Leilei secamente-Espero no le cause problemas a Itami.

Tuka asintió y repartió el curri que le tocaba a la elfa oscura entre los presentes.

-Entonces nada ¡más comida para nosotras!

Rory vio su plano ahora lleno a rebosar de curri.

-Esto es demasiado Tuka.

Pero las quejas de Rory cayeron en oídos sordos, la elfa ya estaba comiendo su plato.

-Vas a engordar-La insulto Rory

-Los nutrientes son necesarios para crecer-Se defendió Tuka.

Leilei se limitó al sonreír mientras veía a la elfa y la semidiosa discutir sobre los pros y contras de comer mucho. De alguna forma se había formado un grupo muy diverso entorno a Itami.

-Tuka ahora que recuerdo hay algo que he querido preguntarte; ¿es normal que los elfos se auto flagelen? O más bien ¿Cuáles son los métodos de expiación usuales en ustedes?

La pregunta de Rory desubico a las presente unos segundos.

-¿Porque la pregunta?

-Ayer vi a Yao arrodillada al pie de la cama de Itami.

Tuka suspiro derrotada, Yao no era un tema que le agradase tocar, aun cuando había comprendido y aceptado los motivos de la elfa oscura para hacer lo que hizo, ella hubiese sido muy feliz si no la hubiese tenido que verla de nuevo, pero siendo los únicos elfos en la comunidad de ARNUS el que las uniesen a todos en un mismo grupo.

-Estos castigos autoimpuesto de Yao comienzan a ser un problema ¿Qué problema creen le haya causado a Itami esta vez?-Pregunto Leilei.

Rory levanto los hombros en señal de no saber, Tuka solo suspiro.

-Padre tiene problemas de nuevo por esa mujer.

Rory dejo su cuchara y hablo de nuevo.

-Lo que sea esta vez fue algo más grave de lo normal, en esta ocasión encontré a Yao completamente desnuda esperando arribase Itami a sus aposentos.

Leilei enrojeció al escuchar a Rory y le miro de manera demasiado expresiva para la maga, después de todo solo ella tenía el derecho ante los dioses de hacer algo así ahora, mientras Tuka se cubría los ojos con sus manos mientras se lamentaba de que Rory le comparase con esa pervertida.

-Elfa desvergonzada, ¿Qué problema causo a padre en esta ocasión? ¿Acaso hizo algo que incluso le hiciese abandonar la poca dignidad que tenía?

-Sería mejor que Itami se deshiciese de ella –Dijo tajantemente Leilei… odiaba admitirlo pero en la cama dudase ella fuese competencia para una elfa oscura de gran experiencia- Es una mala influencia.

Fueron las opiniones de Tuka y Leilei. Claro que ocultaban mucho de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Rory se limitó a reír de buena gana, si así reaccionaban ante algo de ese nivel, ¿Cómo reaccionarían si ella les dijese lo cerca que estuvo de tener sexo con Itami en su última visita a Japón? Era algo que probaría en otra ocasión.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La noche también llegaba en la ciudad capital del imperio. Lo cual significaba que era el momento propicio para que los diplomáticos de Japón hiciesen unas visitas a sus aliados, todo con el fin de promover la paz en las pláticas con los senadores afines.

-Es un placer volver a verlo Suwara-

Hablo una mujer de al menos 40 años, quien le sonreía al japonés como si este fuese un pariente cercano.

-El placer es mío, mi señora-Respondió Suwara-¿Sherry esta…..?

-En su habitación-La mujer se ríe de buena gana- Lo ha estado esperando toda la semana, con impaciencia.

Suwara solo asintió y sin decir más se fue en búsqueda del pequeño dolor de cabeza que era para el Sherry.

Por el camino pudo escuchar todo tipo de comentarios, todos relacionados de alguna forma a su supuesta relación con la hija de del clan Tyueri.

Y es que desde la fiesta en el jardín, que la princesa Piña había patrocinado. La menor parecía haberle tomado cariño al político japonés. No era algo que le molestase a Suwara, él era un diplomático exitoso y formar relaciones favorables por el bien de su país era su meta, era solo que Sherry le ponía los pelos de punta a veces, y todo se habían agravado cuando una de las caballeras de Piña Colada había dicho que uno de sus seudo pairos artísticos eran los doujins fujoshis en la mayoría. Lo cual podría interpretarse con que los japoneses preferían las menores de edad, cosa que había molestado a Suwarara.

Suwara se paró firma frente a la puerta de Sherry, y como si se tratase de un soldado en el frente de batalla, toco la puerta.

-Sherry soy Suwara ¿puedo entrar?

Se escuchó un grito, y luego varias cosas cayeron, un nuevo grito desesperado y la pequeña Sherry salió de su habitación.

-Suwara que gusto verlo, no lo estaba esperando.

Sherry hablo apresurada mientras salía de su cuarto, asegurándose cerrar la puerta detrás de ella de tal forma que Suwara no pudiese ver el interior de esta.

-A sido un día difícil y largo, pero pensé en cumplir mi promesa-Suwara le muestra una pequeña caja, hermosamente envuelta en papel plateado.

-¿Promesa?-Pregunto Sherry.

Suwara solo asintió y abrió el pequeño regalo revelándole un collar de hermosas perlas blancas.

Sherry sonrió mientras veía el hermoso collar casi como si este fuese a desaparecer cuando sus ojos se apartasen.

Suwara dejo la caja en una mesa cercana y con un carácter que reflejaba sus años en la política, se lo puso a Sherry en el cuello.

-Se ven hermosas en ti sin duda alguna pero no son nada comparado a tus bellos ojos.

Sherry solo giro mientras tocaba el collar en su cuello. Corrió hasta el espejo más cercano y con ojo crítico examino su imagen.

Suwara sonrió con hipocresía, ¿Por qué había tenido que regalarle un collar de perlas a una niña? Obvio, queria a su padre como aliado en las negociaciones de paz entre el Imperio y Japón ¿Cómo había conseguido que sus superiores aceptasen el presupuesto del collar? Simple, era el enganche sentimental para sus futuros planes ya que esperaba ellos concordaran con el sobre la importancia de dicho clan en las negociaciones de paz, ¿Por qué había tenido que venir este día en particular y no cualquier otro? Obvio, Japón pensaba entregar la cabeza del dragón de fuego en los días por venir, así que necesitaba crear lazos con esta familia rápido. En otras palabras todo era parte de un plan, claro que todo eso perdía sustancia cuando se hacia la pregunta que lo inquietaba cada noche ¿Por qué Sherry? No había respuesta a eso, Suwara pudo haber cortejado a cualquier otra mujer de la corte imperial, pudo haberle enseñado japonés como un pretexto para acercarse a cualquier otra familia, incluso las hermanas mayores de la propia Sherry estaban en la lista, así que ¿Por qué ella? Era una pregunta que necesitaría responder.

-Señor Suwara eh estado practicando mi pronunciación ¿Quiere escucharme?

-La verdad estoy algo corto de tiempo-Suwara solo ladeo la cabeza, no había necesidad de perder más el tiempo con ella, bien podía irse, pero- Supongo puedo tomarme un pequeño descanso de mis obligaciones.

Sherry sonrió y para Suwara fue como si hubiese vuelto a amanecer, a pleno anochecer, el mundo mismo pareció perder importancia, y Japón no era más que un recuerdo en la mente del diplomático.

¿Por qué los ojos de esa pequeña lo veían de esa forma? No sabía.

¿Por qué seguía viniendo pese a los poco agradables rumores que había sobre ellos? No sabía.

¿Por qué sus ojos delineaban los labios rojizos de Sherry mientras esta se esforzaba por habar japonés? No sabía.

Y al final todo eso no importaba, él era feliz, aquí en medio de un campo de batalla, con muchas posibilidades de morir de una forma atroz, el era feliz, siempre y cuando Sherry sonriese.

* * *

Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o britania)de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco.

también les sugiero leer el fic de GATE: Asi que las Fuerzas Armadas Mexicanas fueron a pelear allí.

bye. !comenten!


	5. Los elfos oscuros

_**Les traigo un nuevo Fic con ayuda de mi pervertido compañero Kaiserofdarness**_

 _ **Espero disfruten de este Cap.**_

 ** _agradezco_** _ **a Kaiser por haber notado que al cap, le faltaba medio cap**_

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en el área especial. Itami y Yao habían llegado a la aldea de los elfos oscuros hace apenas unas horas, y aunque su intención había sido salir por las mismas tras verificar que el vehículo estuviese en condiciones de movilizarse, los elfos oscuros habían insistido en que era muy tarde, así que sería lo mejor que partiesen cuando el sol saliese de nuevo, aun así Itami decidió seguir trabajando en el vehículo, no quería sufriese algún desperfecto cuando Yao lo condujese.

-Amo Itami ¿Cómo se encuentra la otra carrosa metálica?

Pregunto Yao a Itami quien tenía varias manchas de aceite sobre su persona.

-No parece que la lluvia le haya oxidado nada, la batería se cargara con el alternador por lo que no es un problema tampoco, y los neumáticos no han perdido presión, así que solo hace falta que llenemos su tanque para que podamos partir.

Anuncio Itami mientras repostaba el tanque del vehículo con galones que traía consigo, ya habían tardado mucho tiempo en el viaje, y si no se apuraban puede que no lograsen llegar a la convención de mangas a la que Itami tenía planeado ir desde hace rato, además quería hacer esta visita lo más corta posible, ya que después de haberle roto el culo a Yao, Itami había decidido que la elfa oscura no era tan mala compañía y sobre todo, pese a que sabía estaba mal, el deseaba darle uso nuevamente.

-Saldremos en unas horas Yao, ¿porque no vas a despedirte de tus conocidos mientras yo termino con esto?

-Entendido.

Yao asintió antes de salir de la caverna que almacenaba al todo terreno, sin embargo cuando hubo dado unos pasos fuera se topó con no menos de 30 elfos oscuros los esperaban arrodillados por la salida de Itami

– ¡Señor Itami! creo le busca mi tribu.

A lo que Itami asintió sin muchas ganas.

-Oh señor Itami, debió avisarnos que venía, le hubiésemos preparado una recepción más digna de su persona- Anuncio quien se suponía era el líder de la aldea.

Itami solo negó con la cabeza.

-No he venido para quedarme mucho tiempo venerable anciano, solo he venido para recoger esto-Dijo mientras cerraba la capota del vehículo.

Los elfos oscuros se vieron los unos a los otros con caras sombrías.

-Por favor no diga eso señor Itami, solo han sido unas horas, no puede privarnos tanto de su magnificencia….al menos le pido que comparta un poco de su tiempo en nuestra mesa.

Itami solo vio a Yao quien le asintió, estaba claro que los elfos oscuros no los dejarían ir de momento, al menos no sin interactuar un rato con ellos.

-Supongo que puedo comer un poco, pero no puedo quedarme mucho más, si no regreso este vehículo pronto tendré muchos problemas.

El elfo anciano asintió mientras cogía la mano de Itami.

-Comprendemos que su tiempo es valioso, pero apenas si llegaron poco antes de que el sol salga, estoy seguro que descansar un poco le ayudara en su viaje….además nuestras mejores damas han hecho todo lo posible para prepararle un banquete en su honor.

Itami quiso negarse pero al ver como todos los elfos le rogaban que los acompañase decidió aceptar, podía permitirse un poco de comida y un sueño reparador, en especial porque quería estar en óptimas condiciones para cuando le ordene a Yao otro encuentro sexual de camino de regreso a ARNUS.

-Está bien, pero solo unas horas.

-Es todo lo que pedimos.

Los elfos oscuros se levantaron y se llevaron a Itami a donde el banquete ya había sido servido.

Durante la siguiente hora, Itami fue alimentado de todo tipo de delicias culinarias completamente desconocidas para los japoneses, mientras un grupo de hermosas elfas oscuras bailaban y cantaban exclusivamente para su invitado de honor, con prendas de cuero oscuro las cuales resaltaban las curvas naturales de su raza y dejaban poco a la imaginación sobre todo en sus partes más íntimas.

Pero mientras Itami disfrutaba el banquete servido en su honor, Yao se encontraba en una reunión un tanto más peculiar con los miembros más ancianos de la aldea.

-Veo que Itami te ha tratado bien Yao -Anuncio uno de los viejos mientras sus iguales asentían-Espero no hayas provocado más problemas a tu amo.

Yao solo movió sus orejas un tanto inquieta.

-Se podrían decir que ha habido algunos "problemas de entendimiento" pero nada grave.

Sin embargo la excusa de Yao callo cuando una de las ancianas le lanzo un pergamino.

-Es curioso, tus hermanos en ARNUS han reportado más que unos simples incidentes de entendimiento en últimas fechas.

Yao solo se encogió sobre si misma aún más, no era que no supiese que sus hermanos siempre habían tenido un ojo sobre ella en la colina de ARNUS, pero le sorprendía lo detallistas que habían sido en sus informes respecto a todos sus incidentes.

-Es solo un mal entendido, nada grave.

-¿Un mal entendido?-Le recrimino otro anciano.

El más anciano de los ancianos tocio para llamar la atención.

-Yao…honestamente…responde…esta…pregunta… ¿Eres…digna…de…tu amo?

Las palabras pausadas y casi moribundas del más anciano de los elfos oscuros resonaron con gran fuerza dentro de Yao. Quien solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzada.

-No creo que esto se trate de ser o no ser digna venerable anciano.

La respuesta hizo que varios de los ancianos quisiesen golpearla por su atrevimiento, pero el anciano con una mirada los detuvo.

-Explícate…mi…niña.

Yao no supo cómo hacerlo, o mejor dicho no sabía cómo darle a sus palabras el correcto significado y forma para que entendiesen, por lo que decidió contarlo todo desde el principio.

-Para empezar, en Japón, la tierra del otro lado del portal de la cual proviene itami-dono la esclavitud está mal vista, no solo eso, es un crimen, uno muy fuertemente castigado.

Los ancianos se veían los unos a los otros sin entender.

-También su cultura sobre cosas como el sexo o el matrimonio es diferente a los humanos de este lado de la puerta por lo que no me ha sido fácil cumplir mi cometido como su esclava.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Si tuviese que aproximarlo a algo sería….algo parecido a la visión que tiene los elfos del bosque de las uniones matrimoniales.

Todos los ancianos se vieron de nuevo, ahora un poco más interesados en lo que Yao decía.

-Así que hasta que la muerte les separe.

Las palabras de uno de los ancianos les recordó a todos los presentes varios de los problemas que habían tenido con sus hermanos de piel blanca.

-Eso quiere decir que tú y tu amo no han tenido….

Pero la anciana fue incapaz de terminar la frase ya que Yao la interrumpe.

-Por supuesto que hemos tenido encuentros-Aclaro de forma apresurada- y puedo dar fe de que mi amo ha disfrutado de mi cuerpo a sus anchas, pero, siempre, puedo ver en sus ojos a otra mujer, aun cuando doy lo mejor de mí, pareciese Itami no viese en mi un método para satisfacer su deseo carnal, a ratos incluso siente se contiene de hacerme algo…el en vez de verme como la esclava que soy, parece verme como una conocida, una compañera, ¿amiga talvez? La verdad no sabría definir el tipo de relación que Itami y yo tenemos.

La última parte lo dijo con un tono un poco deprimido, aunque no conocía a la tal Risa, al menos no personalmente, esa humana ya se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para Yao tras haber oído tanto de ella.

-¿Conoces el nombre de su amada?

Yao asintió antes de nombrar a Risa, también trato de explicar lo mejor que pudo toda la información que había obtenido de ella por parte de Tuka, Leilei, y Rory.

El más anciano de los elfos oscuros asintió tras un breve periodo de meditación.

-Interesante.

-Esa tal risa debe ser una diosa entre las diosas para mantener el corazón de un hombre atado de tal forma, incluso cuando te tiene a su completa disposición.

El comentario de una de las ancianas hizo que Yao comenzase a reír como loca.

-¿Risa una belleza?-Yao trata de calmarse pero le es imposible-Yo no lo diría así.

-¡Yao deja de reírte y explícate!

A Yao le tomo unos minutos calmarse, antes de poder sacar de su capa un dibujo que ella había hecho a mano de Risa.

-Esta es Risa.

El dibujo de Risa pasó de mano en mano por todos los ancianos, quienes se reían cuando la venían.

-¡Tontos!-Grito el más ansiado mientras le quitaba el dibujo a uno de los suyos-Burlarse de nuestro salvador…que…descaro.

Todos los ancianos incluso Yao se inclinaron en arrepentimiento.

-Ciertamente…esta…tal…Risa…no…es…un…belleza…inmaculada…pero…si…tiene…fascinado…a Itami…debe…ser…por…algo.

-En efecto –dijo Yao quien de inmediato noto las miradas sobre de ella- Parece esa Risa es una experta en un arte que apenas mi amo me está enseñando.

Los ancianos se vieron entre si antes de dejar el tema en el olvido, lo que Itami le enseñase o no a Yao no les podía importar menos.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado, si nuestro más venerable anciano me lo permite, me gustaría dar un anuncio-Uno de los ancianos tomo la palabra.

El más anciano lanza el dibujo al fuego y este es consumido rápidamente. Todos los presentes asintieron al unísono.

-Como sabemos todos los presentes hemos enviado nuestros hermanos a ARNUS no solo para entablar relaciones con los hombres de verde sino también aprender de su cultura y costumbres. Así como anticiparnos en caso de que deseen usar su inmenso poder en nuestra contra.

Los elfos asintieron, excepto Yao quien no sabía nada de eso.

-Anciano eso….

-Déjame terminar Yao, sé que esto puede tomarte por sorpresa, pero era obvio, si los hombres de verde decidiesen usar su poder contra nuestro pueblo seria nuestra ruina, era necesario tener una forma de prevenir eso….o al menos el tener una alarma que nos dijese cuando debemos correr por nuestras vidas.

Los elfos oscuros asienten con tristeza ante eso, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos frente a un ejército capaz de matar a 3 dragones?

-Comprendo anciano.

-No pongas esa cara, de momento todos nuestros miedos han sido infundados-Todos suspiran aliviados recordando ese detalle-Si bien es verdad que los hombres de verde parecen interesados en los pozos de sangre negra que están por la zona, no parece ser algo urgente, además esos pozos están lo suficientemente lejos de nuestras fronteras como para que haya una lucha, por otro lado, nosotros no poseemos ningún uso para esos pozos más allá de ser el combustible que usábamos para nuestras linternas cuando tuvimos que vivir en las cuevas.

Los elfos asienten, no era como si la sangre negra fuese algo que ellos usasen en su vida diaria, de hecho si no tuviesen que usarlo nunca más todos serian felices.

-¿Creen vendrán a nuestra montaña por los diamantes? –Dijo uno de los ancianos con ira- Las piedras brillantes siempre han sido de particular interés para los humanos.

-Ya hemos tenido varios problemas con diversas tribus por eso mismo-Una anciana lo secundo con miedo.

Todos los elfos oscuros sintieron el miedo nacer en sus corazones, la mayoría de los ancianos sentados hoy en esta reunión ya tenían experiencia de lo destructiva que podía ser la codicia humana.

-De momento lo dudo, de hecho parece han hecho un trato con el rey de Elve y planean una explotación en conjunto de sus minas de plata y oro.

Otro suspiro por parte de los elfos presentes, si los hombres de verde estaba dispuestos a compartir la riqueza obtenida de las minas con una nación autónoma, bien podían ellos llegar a un acuerdo similar, tampoco era que a los elfos oscuros les llamase la atención tener muchas riquezas materiales, su sociedad no tenía uso para las riquezas más allá de moneda de cambio para con otras razas.

La conversación continuo por al menos una media hora más. Yao se sintió muy fuera de su lugar mientras los ancianos discutían posibles conflictos de interés con los hombres de verde frente a ella, incluso llegando a pedirle su consejo en alguna ocasión respecto a que creía ella harían los hombres de verde al respecto. Después de todo se suponía ella era quien más tiempo tenia conociéndolos.

Si bien muchos puntos de vista fueron tratados y analizados, al finalizar los elfos oscuros solo pudieron acordar que no sabían nada de los hombres de verde, tenían un ejército con el cual fácilmente podían conquistar cuanto quisiesen a su paso sin siquiera cansarse en el proceso, pero en lugar de bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos como los soldados imperiales lo habían hecho, los hombres de verde preferían perder el tiempo en interminables charlas de paz y acuerdos comerciales los cuales beneficiaba tanto a ellos como a los locales.

¿Qué era lo que motivaba a semejantes seres a ese comportamiento? Claramente no tenían la respuesta, pero debían averiguarlo si querían evitar estar en el lado equivocado de la lanza cuando los hombres de verde lleguen de nuevo a sus fronteras con cualquiera de sus intenciones.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Motio el ministro de la iniciativa sobre actividades del área especial gruño molesto cuando vio una sombra entrar a su despacho.

-Te he llamado desde ayer, ¿Por qué no respondias?

-Lo siento ministro, pero usted no es mi única preocupación, tengo una agenda apretada.

-Nuestro mundo está a nada de iniciar una guerra contra los dioses de otro mundo, ¿Qué puede haber más importante que eso?

-Muchas cosas-La sombra esquiva una engrapadora lanzada por Motoi-Eso no fue agradable….vale, vale, cálmese y se lo explicare.

Motoi baja los artículos que había estado a punto de lanzar y se sienta.

-Vera ministro déjeme empezar desde el principio. En este mundo hay diversas puertas que conectan con otros mundos, muchas más de las que usted se imagina.

-si realmente hay otro GATE, porque no tengo constancia de ellos, o…..

-Déjeme continuar por favor. Bien como le decía hay diversas puertas, pero en general la población las ignorar debido a la existencia de algo llamado "el velo"

-¿El velo?

-Sí, para reducirlo a lo más básico se podría decir que es una especie de magia que oculta a la población en general la existencia de la magia.

-Si realmente existe esa estupidez ¿porque el Gate es tan codiciado por todas las potencias mundiales?

-Simple, debido a que el Gate causo un gran impacto a nivel social, así como un número masivo de muertes, el velo no pudo cubrirlo.

Motoi saco de su escritorio un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

-Sabes lo que creo….creo estas inventándote cosas.

-No me cree, vale, puedo probarlo-La sombra saca de su pantalón algunas fotos-Dígame ¿que son estas?

Motoi se quedó viendo la foto de una extraña criatura la cual asemejaba a un gran escarabajo rojo, montado en la destruida torre de Tokio.

-Esto es falso, la torre fue destruida por un temblor.

-Un temblor que come metal, vea más de cerca y recuerde, usted estuvo allí.

Motoi se sujetó la cabeza con dolor, él podía recordar estar hasta arriba de la torre, cuando algo, algo que no podía ver se subió a la torre, recordaba una especie de ser invisible comerse las vigas, recordaba caer al vacío, recordaba a una criatura de piel azul y dorada armadura.

Los ojos de Motoi se abrieron de repente y supo que había recordado todo lo pasado en la torre de Tokio, pero ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

-Ahora entiende como trabaja el velo ¿verdad? Va cambiando los recuerdos de los hechos extraordinarios que pasan a nuestro alrededor en hechos que podemos pasar por alto. Lo mismo para todo el mundo.

-Como…com…¿es real?

-Mucho ministro, de hecho le aseguro que a menos que Itami traiga de nuevo a sus amigas del otro lado de la puerta y las ponga frente a una cámara, en menos de dos meses todo el incidente de Ginza no será recordado como otra cosa que no sea más que un terremoto.

Motoi no supo cómo responder a eso, buscando entre sus cosas pudo encontrar algunos archivos y leyes antiguas, en donde se daban reglamentos para tratar con las criaturas que habían atacado la torre de Tokio y otras zonas de Japon. Informes que habían sido desechados como un chiste recientemente.

-Déjeme explicarlo de esta forma-la sombra sujeta un libro-Imagínese que la tierra es este libro. Ahora la humanidad y todo lo que usted conoce son esta hoja.

-¿Una hoja?

-Sí, todo lo que la humanidad que usted conoce, está contenido en esta hoja, pero de ser asi ¿Qué pasa con las otras hojas?

-¿Otros mundos?

-Errr mal, el libro es la tierra, así que cada hoja no es otro mundo, más bien se podría decir es otra realidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estamos compartiendo nuestro mundo con diferentes realidades?

-Actualmente el mundo que usted conoce como tierra comparte su existencia con 5 mundos, todos con sus propias reglas, dioses y demás, todos independientes de los demás, aun así están aquí.

-Mientes, esto….no….mentira.

Motoi quiso negarlo todo, era una locura, pero antes de que pudiese gritar en desesperación se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su despacho.

-Este es el Digimundo, uno de los reinos con los cuales la tierra está compartiendo espacio.

Motoi se quedó sin palabras ante lo que veía, corrió por algunos segundos sin créelo, pero cuando por fin se cansó no lo quedo otra que aceptarlo.

-Dijiste que habían 5 mundos diferentes ¿cuáles son estos?

-El digimundo en uno, y el que más conozco, es un mundo hecho de datos, también se podría decir es el más inofensivo en este momento. Luego está la librería de Pleyades, este es básicamente una biblioteca interdimencionan gigante, siguiente, equestria, la verdad a este mundo no lo conozco para nada, pero me dicen que es pacífico, luego estaría el mundo que está detrás del Gate que usted conoce y por último, el actual problema que me tiene a mí y mi equipo trabajando horas extra, un mundo llamado Dungeon, no puedo revelarle mucho de este mundo sin ponerlo en peligro así que dejémoslo allí.

-Suena peligroso.

-Mucho, su simple presencia, está actualmente provocando varios terremotos en un país llamado Ecuador….claro que los mundos que le nombre solo son aquellos cuyas puertas están fijas en este momento, ya que a diario se abren y cierran varias puertas las cuales conectan con cientos de mundos diferentes.

Motoi no sabía que pensar.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Porque desea mi nombre.

El ministro se quedó pensando un rato antes de contestar lo más simple que pudo.

-Siento que es extraño llamarte de tu, sin saber un nombre.

-No puedo decirle mi nombre sin arrastrarle a una serie de dificultades que seguramente usted no podrá manejar, pero si es indispensable que usted me llame de alguna forma creo que Seikishi estaría bien.

\- ¿Seikishi?

-Si

-¿Qué se supone significa eso?

-Es el título que tengo en la organización que tengo. Lo siento pero preferiría no ahondase más en el tema.

Motoi se quedó sin saber que decir, pero decidió aceptarlo, estaban pasando muchas cosas que él era incapaz de explicar.

-Entonces, Seikishi, espero poder contar con tu ayuda para proteger a Japón de esta amenaza.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda ministro, pero solo puedo ayudarlo con información, no dispongo del tiempo o personal para apoyarlo en otra forma, así que de usted dependerá las acciones a tomar.

-Entiendo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

De vuelta con Itami la fiesta continuaba, pero ahora que todos los miembros masculinos se habían ido, él se encontraba solo rodeado de al menos 20 elfas oscuras.

Una de ellas masajeaba lentamente los hombros de un cansado y medio adormilado Itami, quien claramente ya había bebido demasiado.

Cinco elfas tocaban instrumentos de musicales diferentes, mientras dos cantaban una tonada muy acogedora.

Otra elfa alimentaba al soldado con pequeñas porciones de comida o bebida cuando este las pedía.

Todas las demás estaban bailando sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras distraían al hombre con sensuales movimientos de cadera que evocaban al acto de penetración o movimiento de sus pechos que dejaban ver ocasionalmente sus oscuras aureolas.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?-pregunto uno de los ancianos a la única elfa que estaba apartada de Itami.

-El banquete ha terminado, y ya hemos atrapado a Itami, sus sentidos ya están lo suficientemente adormilados para comenzar el interrogatorio cuando usted lo ordene.

Comunico la elfa oscura pero lejos de alegrarle la noticia al anciano, este simplemente gruño molesto.

-Pensar que este es el trato que recibe nuestro héroe.

-Solo es un seguro para evitar traiciones, no podemos dar fe ciega a los humanos, ya nos han traicionado antes, además los informes de nuestros hermanos en ALNUS son extraños, no creo que el pueblo al que los enviamos sea tan magnifico como lo describen sus cartas.

El anciano asintió de nuevo. Pero antes de que lograse sentarse la elfa hablo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al anciano, quien tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo para pensar en su respuesta.

-¿Deseas hablar con ella acaso?

La elfa niega con la cabeza-Eso sería muy cruel, la vendimos como una esclava para salvarnos, seguro que ahora me odia con toda su alma.

El anciano solo sonrió con burla.

-Pues a mí me parece que de todos los aquí presentes es ella quien está mejor que nadie.

-¿Esclavizada, profanada, humillada y obligada a vivir en otra tierra? -Dijo mirando con ira a Itami- No juegues con una madre que ha tenido que vender a su primogénita.

-No miento, háblale, por lo que nos cuenta de Itami este no la ve como esclava, casi podría decir que la considera su compañera de aventuras.

La elfa oscura se quedó atónita ante esa declaración ¿Acaso su hija había logrado encontrar a un humano quien había evitado ser consumido por la lujuria y la codicia? Imposible.

-Ve a verla Aura-Alentó el anciano- Yo veré que nuestro invitado reciba la correcta atención.

La elfa dudo por unos segundos, pero al final su deseo de ver a su hija supero cualquier duda.

-Voy, pero no me creo lo que dices.

El anciano se sentó en el lugar que había quedado vacío. Fue entonces que una de las elfas que bailaban para Itami se le acercó.

-Señor, nuestro huésped parece ya estar listo para responder sus preguntas ¿desea proceder?

La pregunta de una de las elfas enojo al anciano, pero no lo dejo ver.

-Hay algo que me gustaría ver primero.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

El anciano dudo en trasmitir sus inquietudes, pero termino por convencerse de hacerlo finalmente, después de todo lo que habían aprendido de Yao y los informes de los enviados a ARBUS, había varios datos que le seguía pareciendo muy imposibles de ser verdad, incluso cuando se repetía constantemente.

-Bueno empecemos, pregúntale cuales son los motivos de su gente para estar aquí.

La chica se acerca seductoramente a itami para susurrarle al oído la pregunta a lo que este responde casi mecánicamente.

-Nuestro deber como miembros de las JSDF es la de garantizar la compensación pronta y expedita del imperio por el ataque de Ginza.

Dicha afirmación extraño a los elfos… ellos desconocían el hecho que los imperiales fuesen quienes habían atacado primero a los hombres de verde, aunque sin lugar a dudas era un dato importante.

-Ahora pregúntale sobre lo que su gente planea hacerle a los imperiales… ¿qué es esa compensación de la que habla?

Nuevamente la elfa oscura se acercó a Itami solo que en esta ocasión una segunda elfa tuvo que ayudarla ya que Itami era incapaz de sentarse por sí mismo.

-Deberán pagar los gastos funerarios, médicos, así como las pérdidas materiales, también se exige sus líderes el encarar un juicio por sus acciones.

Esa respuesta desconcertó a las presentes… ¿Acaso los hombres de verde no buscaban venganza por el ataque a su patria? En vez de eso pedían ¿justicia?

-Pregúntale de sus armas… que nos diga más de ellas

-Bueno normalmente usamos m16 basados en la normativa de la otan pero sinceramente preferiria una ak-47

Ninguna de las presentes entendió lo dicho por Itami, pero lo dejaron pasar, el solo examinar la carrosa metálica ya había dejado en claro que su tecnología era algo que ellos no habían visto nunca.

-Anciano puede todo esto sea inútil -Dijo la chica buscando acabar con este interrogatorio.

-Aún hay preguntas que me gustaría respondiese.

-Espero no sean muchas, el señor Itami no podrá aguantar mucho más.

El anciano se mordió los labios con impaciencia.

-Pregúntale qué planes tienen para nuestra gente.

Nuevamente la respuesta dejo más dudas que respuestas.

-Los elfos oscuros son curiosos para algunos friquis del área administrativa, en general tienen curiosidad sobre la magia, pero en general a nadie le interesan, las chicas conejo, o los hombres lobo son más llamativos.

Los presentes no sabían si sentirse bien porque su raza estuviese a salvo o insultados al descubrir que los hombres lobo, o las chicas conejo les parecía más interesantes a los hombres de verde.

-Anciano creo debemos terminar aquí, alargar esto más puede causarle daños al señor Itami.

-No se puede hacer nada más, está bien-El anciano ve como varias elfas acomodan a Itami en una cama de bambú-Me gustaría que una de tus hermanas lo sedujese.

-¿Desea lo llevemos a la cama?

-Dale a Itami la opción de elegir-Dijo confiado en que almenas podría demostrar la lujuria de ese hombre.

-¿Elegir? ¿Elegir entre qué?

-Entre llevar a una de tus hermanas a la cama o irse a dormir el solo.

La elfa oscura ladeo la cabeza sin entender bien lo que el anciano quería, pero decidida a cumplir sus órdenes lo mejor que podía, se levantó y transfirió las palabras tal y como ella las había escuchado.

Una de las elfas se acerca a un adormilado Itami y con voz melosa le pregunta-Si pudieras hacer lo que quisieses con las chicas frente a ti ¿Qué harías?

Itami miro a las elfas quienes se quitaron el top para Itami.

-Bueno les pediría me llamen goshi-sama u oniichan... creo que tú tienes un aire a onee-san

Itami comienza a reírse por la broma que él había hecho

-Señor Itami sea serio.

-Serio-Itami señala a una de las elfas oscuras-Tu tendrás que llamarme Pussy destroyer

Las elfas suspiraron derrotadas, no habían lograban entender nada de lo que Itami decía, parecían ser simples palabras sin sentido. El interrogatorio había fallado.

-Bueno al menos sabemos que los hombres de verde no vendrán a nuestras fronteras con malas intenciones.

-Supongo es algo, llévenselo a su cama, y asegúrense de que descanse bien…..

-OK.

-Y que una de ustedes este vigilante por si necesita algo.

-OK.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

De regreso a la comunidad ANBUS Leilei se encontraba trabajando en su pronunciación, si quería presentarse ante su suegra como la nueva prometida de su hijo, debía asegurarse de causar una buena impresión.

-Aaa...no así no…AAAA, no así tampoco.

Tan concentrada estaba Leilei que no noto a la elfa del bosque hasta que esta estuvo detrás

-¿Qué haces Leilei?

Tuka solo vio a su compañera gritar antes de caer por el susto recibido.

-Tuka, no hagas eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-No me asustes así.

Tuka solo extendió sus manos en señal de paz.

-Leilei, necesito tu ayuda.

-Que pasa Tuka.

-Es Rory, ha estado actuando extraño

Leilei sintió deseos de negarse, ella bien sabía que Rory había estado actuando extraño, había estado a nada de usar su hacha de guerra para rebanar a su maestro cuando este dijo una de sus acostumbradas bromas.

-Estoy seguro se le pasara.

-No, esto es un poco más serio-Tuka señala la ventana donde se podía ver a una muchedumbre correr como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Leilei se sintió extrañada, pero al sacar su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba casi pierde el control de su vejiga.

Rory, la parca, la sierva del dios de la muerte, el crimen, la guerra y la locura, estaba caminando mientras un aura negra la envolvía. Cientos de cuervos sobrevolaban el cielo, esperando poder disfrutar de su banquete en el momento de que un pobre incauto se tope con la semidiosa.

-¿Qué crees le pase a Rory?

Leilei no supo que responder.

-Crees que sea porque ha estado mucho tiempo sin enviar almas con su dios.

-Es una posibilidad, Tuka no podemos dejar que esto continúe, trae a Rory aquí, la encerraremos hasta que Itami regrese

-¡Enseguida!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

De regreso con Itami, quien se despertaba después de haber dormido varias horas.

-Hay mi cabeza...agua…agua.

Se quejó el teniente mientras buscaba a tientas su cantimplora.

-¿Desea agua señor Itami?

Itami casi tuvo un infarto cardiaco al ver a una elfa oscura idéntica a Yao sentada a su lado.

-Este ¿hola?

Aura, la madre de Yao le sonrió mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de agua.

-Señor Itami, hasta donde puedo entender, en su país no se acepta la esclavitud ¿verdad?

Itami solo asiente afirmativamente.

-Bien, entonces dígame honestamente si le pidiese que liberase a mi hija de su pacto ¿Qué respuesta me daría?

Itami quiso negarse de plano, Si bien su plan al iniciar este viaje había sido deshacerse de Yao, ya no tenía esa intención, había descubierto que la elfa oscura tenía muchos usos. Sin embargo tener a Yao contra su voluntad no le agradaba.

-Depende.

-¿Depende de qué? Señor Itami.

-Si accedo a liberarla, me garantizas que nadie tomara su lugar. Como ya has dicho, de donde vengo la esclavitud es un crimen, y yo no soy un criminal.

Itami se sintió casi como un santo al decirlo, no era como si realmente lo pensase, pero, incluso aunque ahora tenía usos para Yao, si esta llegase a pedirle poder regresar a casa, ¿el tenía el derecho de impedírselo?

Aura sonrió sin saber bien el porqué, parecía que la GATE había traído a una especie muy interesante en esta ocasión.

-Itami déjeme contarle una historia, una que ocurrió hace más de mil años, una que puede usted encuentre, inquietantemente similar a lo que está viviendo en estos momentos.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	6. De regreso

Agradezco a la colaboración de para este proyecto y me disculpo por no haberlo continuado antes, espero disfruten del cap.

* * *

Itami y Yao habían partido apenas el sol salió anunciando un nuevo día. Si bien Itami ya estaba tan retrasado que le daba igual llegar a su base, ya que de todas maneras seria reñido por su retraso, por lo que tardar un poco mas no haría diferencia alguna, lo que si lo había hecho salir corriendo de la aldea de los elfos oscuros fue que una de las chicas le susurrase Pussy Destroyer, eso había sido todo lo que el soldado necesitaba para saber que debía emprender una pronto retirada estratégica.

-Solo espero esa elfa cumpla su promesa y no repita eso-Itami se frota la cabeza con dolor.-Dios bebí demasiado, y eso que se suponía era solo una pequeña celebración.

Itami maldijo mentalmente a los elfos oscuros, sus calientes chicas, su suculenta comida, su vino, su delicioso y exquisito vino, el cual parecía causar una resaca de los mil demonios.

-¡Yao! ¿Ya terminaste?

El grito alerto a la elfa oscura quien regreso a ver a su amo.

-Lo siento amo Itami, pero aún falta para que la comida este lista.

Itami solo vio como la elfa oscura bajaba sus orejas en señal de vergüenza.

-Vale, no te pongas así-Itami le frota la cabeza con dulzura.- Solo me duele la cabeza, no me hagas caso.

Yao no entendió lo que decía su amo, pero acepto la caricia de buena gana.

Itami y Yao habían tenido que parar cerca del mediodía para comer algo, lamentablemente ya que ninguno había comprobado la comida que traían, además de que itami había olvidado reaprovisionarse en la aldea por su graciosa huida-La comida se les habían terminado, así que le toco a Yao hacer gala de sus habilidades y casar un conejo.

La caza no duro mucho, pero el desollar al animal, para luego cocinarlo estaba tardando más de lo que los viajeros hubiesen esperado.

Itami se sentó frente a la fogata esperando que el conejo estuviese comestible pronto, ya tenía visto una oreja y la quería para el mismo. Yao por su parte se sentía algo extraña, la conversación que había tenido con su madre había sido peculiar, si bien, al principio su madre se disculpó de rodillas por lo que supuestamente ella estaba obligada a hacer, la charla termino con su madre enfadada con Itami, porque esta no se la follase cada noche como según lo esperado debía ser.

-Amo Itami, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Itami solo asintió sin mucho interés, ya que el ver como la grasa del conejo se quemaba era por mucho lo que más le interesaba en ese momento.

Yao parpadeo un poco, para luego echarse para atrás con miedo. Finalmente en un arrebato de valentía decidió confiar en lo que había aprendido de su amo.

-Si le pidiese volver… ¿acaso podría hacerlo?

-No, en lo absoluto.

La respuesta tan rápida y directa fue un flechazo en el corazón de Yao.

-Tú te comprometiste a ayudarme a regresar el carro, ya una vez terminemos esa tarea puedes regresar a tu pueblo si asi lo deseas, por mí no hay problema… -Se apresuró a completar, mientras que le miraba seriamente aunque con algo de melancolía.-Como ya te dije en Japón no hay esclavitud así que tú eres libre de ir donde te plazca.

Al completar su declaración, Itami deseo poder patearse el hígado a sí mismo, él aun quería hacerle muchas cosas a la elfa oscura, pero, incluso en su perversión no quiera atar a Yao a un lugar donde ella fuese infeliz, el no sería capaz de tal aberración.

Yao se sintió desconectada por esa última declaración, más que desconcertada insultada, ¡ella solo quería que su amo volviese a visitar su pueblo! Y su amo quería deshacerse de ella. Fue entonces que uno de los comentarios de su madre le golpeo.

"si él no te ve como esclava, tal vez te quiera como algo más….sería un ciego por no anhelar la belleza casi perpetua que tu posees"

-Itami-Yao se levantó mientras dejaba caer su capa.-Estoy segura de poder hacer su espera más agradable, si usted me lo permite claro está.

Itami sintió como el bulto en sus pantalones se hacía más grande al ver a Yao hincarse en el suelo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia el pantalón, hace unos días la hubiese rechazado, pero él ya había sobrepasado ese punto, Yao era su puta, su agujero personal, y él quería hacerla gritar de placer y dolor.

-Supongo que una mamada mientras esperamos el conejo no estaría mal de hecho-Dijo mientras que se abría la bragueta y revelaba su firme miembro.- Te lo encargare…

Yao sonrió complacida, antes de devorar el miembro de Itami con hambre. Habían pasado demasiados problemas hasta que ella pudiese postrarse ante su amo, y ella no renunciaría a su lugar de ninguna forma.

Literalmente Yao se metió el miembro hasta su garganta mientras que su lengua estimulaba el contorno del miembro de Itami. Mientras Yao le demostraba a Itami una vez más sus increíbles habilidades, el soldado no pudo evitar una nueva comparación de su actual amante con su ex esposa al verla en esa pose.

/Si las pusiese a las dos a la par ¿Cuál sería mejor entre ambas? /

La pregunta carcomió la mente de Itami, si bien Yao le ganaba a Risa en apariencia y por mucho con su sensuales curvas y su tono de piel tan seductor, a Yao aún le faltaba experiencia que su esposa había desarrollado con la practica e imitando una gran variedad de doujins. Experiencia que lastimosamente él no podía darle, ya estaba en sus 30, ya no era un chiquillo y sabía que su aguante no podía seguir a la elfa oscura por mucho tiempo…..aunque se había sentido como un toro últimamente, asumía que únicamente era por el poder disfrutar de esa manera con tan excepcional mujer.

/Está decidido, me cobrare todo el dinero que Risa me debe en un trio, las pondré a competir. Si me he de morir al menos quiero saber quién es mejor entre ambas en este ambito/

Yao por su parte estaba jugando un interesante juego en ese momento, debido a la cercanía de su amo con el fuego, ahora ella sentía como las brasas le quemaban ligeramente el trasero, no era muy doloroso, pero la prendía como solo la noche que su amo le enseño el anal lo había hecho.

/Este…este sentimiento/Yao mueve ligeramente para poner su otra nalga al fuego. /Amo, amo deme su semilla, la necesito saborear su semilla/

Itami por su parte estaba a punto de correrse cuando noto el curioso movimiento de las caderas de Yao.

/Parece que se está quemando/Itami nota como Yao comienza a succionar más fuerte su miembro /Supongo le duele un poco/

-¿Quieres que me corra Yao?

Pregunto Itami burlándose de la situación que se había dado esporádicamente, Yao solo asintió sin quitarse el miembro de la boca.

-Vaya, pues si tanto te gusta el sabor de mi semen-Itami sujeto la cabeza de Yao con fuerza y la presiono todo lo que pudo hasta que sus testículos fueron aplastados contra los labios de la elfa oscura.-Te lo daré…..

Itami soltó todo el contenido de sus bolas en la garganta de Yao, pero antes de que esta pudiese tragarlo todo.

-Ahora continua así hasta que me haya corrido otras tres veces más… no te atrevas a dejar caer una sola gota de mi semen ¿Entendiste?

Itami sabía que Yao cumpliría esa orden al pie de la letra, por lo que la soltó, y continuo disfrutando del curioso espectáculo, dudaba las llamas la lastimasen realmente, después de todo Yao tenía más de medio metro de distancia entre sus nalgonas y las llamas, por lo que era un espectáculo inofensivo, pero que incentivaría el sentimiento masoquista que Yao tenía dentro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En las calles de la aldea de Arnus. Rory se encontraba incomoda, de hecho, tanto que la única razón por la cual no había despellejado a cada ser vivo en la ciudad era que quería ir a Japón con Itami para las vacaciones de este mundo. Sin embargo tan grande era esa sensación de drenado que no comprendía que la fuerza en sus piernas parecía fallarle cada pocos pasos, además tenía esa picazón casi como si le estuviesen haciendo cosquillas directamente en su vulva, debía matar a alguien para quitarse ese molesto picazón, pero su deseo de ir a Japón se lo impedía.

-Solo, solo unos días, solo unos días.

Repetía lentamente Rory mientras caminaba usando su enorme hacha como bastón para poder sostener sus piernas.

-Solo unos días más.

Fue cuando la picazón de Rory subió de nivel y ella fue incapaz de seguir moviéndose al sentir como si el placentero climax estuviese por llegarle.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.

Grito la sacerdotisa con todas sus fuerzas, y si bien semejante grito hubiese hecho que cualquier hombre en un radio de 10 kilómetros a la redonda hubiese sentido a su pequeño compañero despertar duro cual diamante, este no fue el caso porque el grito no solo iba cargado con lujuria sin control, también contenía un deseo tan incontrolable de sangre, que toda bestia que lo escucho sintió miedo al instante y más de un hombre bestia huyo del lugar con el rabo entre las patas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Señor, estoy seguro de que el senado aprobara que le demos como sacrificio a los prisioneros de guerra si lo justificamos como tradiciones locales… por favor comandante apruebe esta ley.

Rogo uno de los múltiples soldados quienes se habían refugiado en la oficina del general de la JDPS

El pobre soldado ya veterano solo golpeo a su subordinado con su bota, pero eso no impidió que todos los presentes le sigan rogando usar a los prisioneros de guerra como escudo ante tal situación.

-Itami vuelve de una maldita vez, Rory está apunto de mandarnos al otro, otro mundo en tu ausencia.

Rogo el comandante mientras veía a cada ser con alas salir volando casi como si su vida dependiese de ello, como si presagiasen otra calamidad.

Todos los presentes se unieron a sus ruegos, todos menos Yaganami quien no pudo guardarse sus comentarios.

-¿Y por qué Itami está relacionado con el estado de Rory?

-Porque los ataques de ansiedad de Rory comenzaron cuando él se fue sin ella… de seguro está relacionado con el ritual que ella informo con antelación o algo.

\- Y asumiendo que eso sea verdad ¿Cómo creen que Itami logre mantener a Rory controlada? Hasta donde se no tiene ningún poder sobre la semidiosa.

Uno de los oficiales le lanzo un libro a Yanagami.

-Si Itami no puede manejar a Rory, bien podemos usarte como chivo expiatorio.

Esa declaración fue secundada por todos los presentes, incluso el mayor. ¡Quien sugirió que sea asignado a controlar a la parka en ausencia de Itami!

-Supongo que así no sería un acto de deshumanización y no podrían culparnos si en verdad eres sacrificado en un ritual local.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué cosa?!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

De regreso con Itami este se encontraba comiendo la pierna del conejo el cual se había dorado un poco más de lo esperado, pero seguía delicioso, en especial porque antes de probar su jugosa carne, le había vaciado las bolas dentro de Yao, quien lejos de molestarse por no poder lavarse el esperma de su cara, estaba comiendo tranquilamente, completamente desnuda y saboreando la comida con la salsa que su amo había expulsado sobre su ración.

-Sexo y buena comida….. Creo que fue algo así como conocía a Risa.

Se preguntó Itami, mientras recordaba la noche donde tras una buena comida, un poco de cerveza y unas horas de buen sexo, su exesposa le propuso matrimonio.

Yao por su parte solo estaba centrada en comer su comida, aunque ya estaba medio llena por las beses que Itami se corrió en su boca.

-¿Desea más amo?

Itami solo regreso a ver a elfa oscura y supo que ciertamente aún no estaba satisfecho, claro que lo que deseaba no era comida.

/¿Que pasa conmigo? fueron como 5 veces antes, y aun tengo energía, sin duda las elfas deben tener algo especial para lograr estas cosas/

Se preguntó mentalmente Itami, quien comenzaba a notar que tenía mucha más energía de lo que le correspondía a alguien de su edad. Si bien era cierto que no había podido ni masturbarse por algunos meses por compartir casa con una elfa que tenía la manía de colarse en su cama desnuda, siempre confundiéndole con su padre. Eso ya debería habérsele pasado tras los encuentros que tuvo con Yao.

-Bueno, a quien le importa-Itami sonríe y se acerca a Yao.-Ven, es hora de otra clase de lo que es el sexo anal.

Yao asintió con una sonrisa, desde que su amo le había enseñado los usos que tenía el agujero en medio de sus nalgas había estado ansiosa por una segunda sección, claro que no se había atrevido a mencionarlo por cuestiones culturales de los elfos oscuros, cuestiones que esperaba Itami no tuviese problemas en ignorar.

Itami hizo que Yao se apoyase contra el todo terreno y sin mediar palabra le penetro con fuerza y comenzó un violento mete y saca. Nuestro héroe ya lo había decidido, haría de Yao una adicta al sexo anal, y cuando volviese a Japón compraría todo tipo de artilugios para cumplir dicho cometido.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sin embargo mientras Itami disfrutaba de la perversión de Yao. En la capital imperial del área especial, el enviado para las negociaciones especiales, Suwara estaba a nada de salir a la calle armado con su reglamentaria de 9mm.

Y era que hace algunas horas se había informado que Sherry, la chica a la que él le había enseñado a hablar japonés en un esfuerzo por ganarse a sus padre, estaba siendo pretendida por unos de los lores del senado del imperio de gran edad, como medida política para ayudar a la familia de esta a incorporarse más a la bancada del senado.

Suwara aunque no podía identificar el porqué de su enojo, ya había identificado al viejo verde que decía querer deposar a Sherry y de disponía enviarle un mensaje, un mensaje el cual incluía varios kilos de C4.

Más atrás de Suwara se encontraba atrapado en su rabia. La princesa Pina junto a sus subordinadas sonreían en complicidad, mientras lanzaban uno que otro comentario que solo prendía más las llamas de la furia en el corazón de Suwara.

A su vez Suwara anotaba en una pizarra todo lo que le decían, mientras preparaba lo que bien podría considerarse un asesinato premeditado.

La princesa pina por su parte no decía nada, solo se limitaba a ver como sus subordinadas sacaban de sus casillas a Suwara, quien claramente mataría al concejero Edison a más tardar antes del amanecer de seguir con sus planes.

-Señor Suwara, el consejero Edison, suele tener fiestas en sus jardines al menos un día a la semana podría allí acercarse a el y platicar cerca del lago aunque puede ocurran accidentes por dicha zona.

Dijo una de las asistentes de Pina, mientras se mordía el labio para no reír.

-Yo sé que es muy presumido, siempre habla de sus años en el ejército y no dudo que incluso acepte tener un duelo con su persona aun si usted usa sus armas del otro mundo.

Menciono otra.

-Debería ya de aceptar lo que él siente por esa niña-Quiso decir la princesa Pina, pero no lo hizo y solo suspiro, sin duda el japonés se resistía a aceptar la situación con la infanta y se complicaba las cosas.-Señor Suwara creo saber cómo puede solucionar el problema sin derramar sangre.

Pina estuvo a nada de horinarse en sima, cuando Suwara le sujeto de los hombros exigiendo la respuesta.

-Con solo un pequeño dote de seguro los padres de Sherry olvidan esta proposición.

Las subordinadas de la princesa entendieron la indirecta, pero se callaron, si de alguna forma Suwara intuía que lo estaban relacionando amorosamente, la conversación se convertiría en un recordatorio que él no era un lolicon, sea lo que eso signifique.

-No solo le daría a Japón un punto a negociar más fuerte al tener sus padres una deuda, sino que además eliminaría al tercero en discordia sin demora.

Suwara asintió ante ese detalle.

-Tener a los padres de Sherry es importante, Japon podría negociar con eso.

Todas las presenten rodaron los ojos mientras decían "si Japón". Afortunadamente Suwara no se dio cuenta.

-¿Pero qué les envió?

La princesa sujeto las bocas de sus subordinadas justo antes de que estas comenzasen a lanzar sugerencias, sugerencias que de seguro causarían problemas serios.

-Eso ya es algo que usted debería pensar a profundidad…ahora si me disculpa, tenemos que irnos.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


End file.
